Pour un sourire
by Veda Leen
Summary: Un plaisir à partager entre père et fils...
1. Chapter 1

Une petite idée qui me trottait en tête ces derniers jours.

Ma première fic sur Criminal Minds :)

* * *

Elle n'attendit pas une minute de plus et se diriga vers le bureau de Hotch qu'il venait de quitter à l'instant. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la manière de lui annoncer et elle en était arriver à cette solution. Le glisser discrètement sur son bureau et lui faire la surprise.

Grace à une certaine blonde experte en informatique et aux relations de sa mère, elle avait réussit à à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui était impossible de le remettre à Hocth directement. Cela était bien trop personnel.

Elle déposa l'objet de son attention sur le bureau, avec le dernier dossier qu'elle venait de traiter. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Emily en imaginant ce que tout cela allait déclencher. Ces yeux se posèrent sur la photo de Jack dans le cadre derrière le fauteuil de Hocth.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Prentiss sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Hotch.

- ... j'étais simplement venu vous déposer mon dernier rapport et vous souhaitez un bon week-end.

Cela ne sembla pas étonner Hotch. Prentiss avait toujours eu ce genre d'attention. Le contraire l'aurait étonné.

- Merci. Bon week-end à toi aussi Prentiss !

Elle lui sourit et sortit rapidement du bureau. Hocth entra dans son bureau tout en la regardant redescendre dans l'enclos des profileurs. Il la vit prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Elle était la dernière, comme d'habitude.

Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. 23H42. Il ne devait pas tarder non plus. Il avait envie de retrouver Jack et de passer un week-end entier avec son fils. Il espérait qu'aucune affaire ne se présenterait entre temps. Il s'installa derrière son bureau pour ranger ses dossiers et tomba sur celui poser par Prentiss. Une enveloppe était posée dessus, où était noté

"Un plaisir à partager entre père et fils"

Cela l'intrigua au plus haut point et il ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, il découvrit deux places pour le prochain spectacle pour enfant dont Jack n'arrêtait pas de lui parler depuis des semaines. Il avait essayer de s'en procurer mais tout était déjà vendu. Comment Emily avait-elle fait pour savoir et pour obtenir ces billets ?

Il sourit. Cette femme était surprenante. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de l'étonner. Il fixa les places qu'il tenait dans les mains. Cela faisait longtemps que Jack et lui n'avaient pas fait ce genre de sortie. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager ces instants avec son fils. Il savait que Prentiss était sensible à ce genre de chose.

TOC TOC TOC

Il leva les yeux et vit Garcia debout sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui sourit avant d'entrer timidement dans la pièce. Elle leva la main et il remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans celle-ci.

- J'ai penser qu'une troisième place pourrait vous servir !"

Garcia déposa rapidement la place sur le bureau devant Hotch et sortit du bureau aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Aaron en conclue que l'informaticienne devait être dans la confidence. En bon profileur qu'il était, il chercha à comprendre le geste de Garcia, mais plus il trouvait des réponses et plus cela rentrait en contradiction avec ses principes.

Pourtant ces derniers temps, ses principes étaient entrain de s'écrouler. Il était entrain de reconstruire une nouvelle vie avec son fils et il effectuait de nombreux changements.

Il prit la troisième place que venait de lui remettre Garcia et la mit avec les deux autres. Il regarda un long moment les trois billets réunis.

* * *

Elle posa son verre sur la table basse avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Elle n'attendait personne. Arrivée près de la porte, elle regarda par le judas et mit un instant avant de réaliser qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Puis elle ouvrit.

Hotch redressa la tête et serra la main de son fils dans la sienne. Le garçon se tenait contre son père.

- Hotch ?

- On ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. Entrez !

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Hotch s'avança entrainant son fils avec lui. Emilya referma la porte et se retourna vers ses invités. Aaron se pencha vers son fils.

- Jack, tu te souviens d'Emily ?

Le garçon hocha d'un signe positif de la tête, tout en regardant Emily en face de lui. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui pour être à sa hauteur.

- Bonsoir Jack.

- Bonsoir, répondit doucement Jack.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Emily se demandait pourquoi Hotch et son fils se trouvaient dans son appartement ce soir. Surtout qu'ils devraient être à la soirée.

Hotch se redressa et Emily fit de même. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jack prit la parole.

- Papa et moi, on va voir le spectacle du Roi lion. C'est mon dessin animé préféré !

Emily regarda l'enfant et lui sourit. Hotch avait bien eu les places et comptait bien en profiter. Elle en était ravie. Ils étaient donc sûrement là pour la remercier.

- C'est super ! Vous allez bien vous amusez ton papa et toi !

- Oui.

L'enfant affichait un grand sourire. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce petit visage tout triste lors de l'enterrement de sa mère. Elle s'était promis de faire en sorte de ne plus revoir cette expression. Lorsqu'elle avait su pour le spectacle, elle s'était dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée.

- Papa a dit que tu voudrais sûrement venir avec nous !

Elle fut très étonnée et regarda Hotch qui restait impassible. Il sortit les places de sa poche intérieur et elle pu en distinguer 3. Comment était-ce possible ?

En voyant Emily surprise, Hotch laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

- Je crois que nous avons un agent double dans l'équipe, précisa-t-il.

Prentiss comprit tout de suite de qui il voulait parler : Garcia.

- Toi aussi c'est ton dessin animé préféré ? Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Le petit garçon avait dit cela sur un ton à faire craquer n'importe qui. Emily regarda une dernière fois Aaron avant de se pencher vers Jack.

- Est-ce que je peux ? demanda Emily.

Jack hocha fortement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord.

- Tu devrais aller te changer maintenant sinon nous allons être en retard, précisa Aaron.

Emily lui lança un dernier regard avant de monter dans sa chambre.

- Je me dépêche !

TO BE CONTINNUED ?


	2. Chapter 2

La soirée avait été incroyable. Le spectacle avait été grandiose. Jack avait été subjugué du début à la fin et tenait à peine assis sur son fauteuil. Quel plus beau spectacle que de voir le regard brillant d'un enfant vivant ce moment magique.

Emily ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner dans son siège pour regarder Jack endormit sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Il tenait étroitement la peluche que son père lui avait offert à la sortie du spectacle. Elle sourit et porta à nouveau son attention devant elle.

- Merci, entendit-elle Hotch lui dire. Jack a adoré cette soirée.

Emily se tourna vers lui. Hotch n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux et elle savait qu'il était touché par son geste même s'il n'allait pas l'exprimer clairement.

- J'en suis heureuse. Je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup apprécié la soirée aussi.

Elle laissa un silence s'installer. Elle parlait bien plus que du spectacle lui même. Elle avait adoré passé du temps avec Jack et Aaron,. Elle avait été touché de voir ce père et ce fils partagé ces moments. Elle avait été attendrit par les gestes de tendresse qu'Aaron savait donner à son fils. Oui, cette soirée avait été magnifique.

- Et merci pour le cadeau !

Elle baissa les yeux sur la petite peluche qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Un cadeau de Hotch. Il jeta rapidement un d'oeil sur l'objet en question puis sourit légèrement en fixant à nouveau son attention sur la route.

Il se gara dans la rue où habitait Emily. Cette magnifique soirée touchait à sa fin. Jack dormait à l'arrière du véhicule et Hotch devait avoir envie de rentrer au plus vite coucher son fils.

- Merci de m'avoir invité à vous accompagner, remercia t-elle en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Ça nous a fait plaisir.

Elle lança un regard à l'arrière du véhicule avant de se tourner vers Hotch.

- Est-ce que je peux lui dire au revoir ? Sans le réveiller bien sûr, demanda-t-elle.

Hotch fut quelque peu surpris de la demande d'Emily mais il ne voyait aucune raison de refuser.

- Bien sûr.

Elle sortit du véhicule et fit le tour du véhicule pour ouvrit la porte arrière. Jack dormait toujours profondément. Elle le regarda un instant dormir avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Hotch n'avait rien rater de la scène à travers le rétroviseur. Ce geste le toucha bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

Prentiss referma délicatement la portière et s'avança au niveau du conducteur.

- Rentrez bien ! lança-t-elle.

- Je vais attendre que tu sois dans ton appartement.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le reconnaissait bien là.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle en s'éloignant, en tenant la peluche contre elle.

- Bonne nuit.

Il la regarda traverser la rue et entrer dans son bâtiment. Elle disparut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi détendue et agréable, et quoi qu'il puisse trouver comme excuse, c'était grâce à Emily Prentiss. Elle lui avait offert les places et avait accepté de se joindre à eux. Elle avait cette facilité à rendre les gens heureux. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit son fils toujours endormit.

Jack avait tout de suite adopter Emily. Les enfants avaient une facilité déconcertante à rebondir et continuer à vivre. Après la mort d'Hayley, même si Jack avait été très triste, il avait été aussi une grande force pour Aaron.

Hotch vit la lumière de l'appartement d'Emily s'allumer. C'était le signe qu'il attendait pour partir. Il mit son clignotant pour déboiter. Mais avant de partir, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et fut surpris de croiser le regard d'Emily. Elle lui sourit.

* * *

Prentiss venait tout juste d'arriver quand Morgan glissa sa chaise à son bureau.

- Garcia te cherche partout !

Emily se doutait bien du pourquoi mais elle comptait bien faire marcher un peu son amie, même si elle devait la remercier pour la magnifique soirée qu'elle venait de passer.

- Je l'ai déjà vu excitée mais là, je dois dire qu'elle a atteint un stade critique, précisa Morgan tout en fixant sa collègue, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Prentiss continua à vérifier ses mails sans prêter plus d'attention aux dires de Morgan. Elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement, comme Garcia d'ailleurs.

- Il y a quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? demanda Derek.

Emily se tourna vers Morgan, et vit que Reid n'était pas loin. Elle ne lui répondit pas et se leva pour aller voir Garcia avant que tout le bureau soit mis à feu et à sac. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Garcia en entrant légèrement. Quand Pénéloppe vit Emily, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Joli beauté brune entre !

En voyant, l'expression de son amie, Emily savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir la tâche facile. Mais elle était un profileur chevronnée, elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. A peine était-elle entré que Garcia venait fermer la porte derrière elle et la poussait sur une chaise près de son fauteuil.

- Alors cette soirée ? demanda la jeune femme blonde.

- Je dois dire que j'ai été assez déçue... commença Emily.

Elle vit son amie commencer à changer de couleur mais elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

- Je m'attendais à mieux. Beaucoup de personne m'avait dit du bien de ce film mais j'ai...

- Quoi ? Quel film ? interrompit Garcia. Tu me fais marcher ?

- De quoi crois-tu que je parle ? mentit Prentiss.

- Ba je ne sais pas moi... d'un beau brun au regard ténébreux qui serait venu te chercher hier soir, avec une petite frimousse pour partir au royaume du rêve ?

Emily prit un instant pour fixer la femme en face d'elle.

- Emily, par pitié, dis-moi que tu me fais marcher ?

Prentiss ne retenue pas plus longtemps son sourire. Garcia leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merci seigneur !

Elle reporta très vite son attention sur Emily.

- Tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup là ! fit remarquer Prentiss.

- Les amis sont là pour ça !

Emily la fixa.

- Quoi tu n'as pas apprécié la soirée ? demanda Pénéloppe.

- Ça a été une soirée magnifique !

- J'en étais sûre ! C'était tellement touchant de te voir préparer cette surprise que je me suis dis que ça serait bête que tu n'en profites pas aussi. Alors ? Racontes-moi !

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Aaron et Jack, à nouveau sur le pas de sa porte. A peine avait-elle ouvert que Jack lui tendit un paquet cadeau.

- C'est pour toi ! lui indiqua-t-il.

- Jack... On dit bonsoir d'abord, lui rappela son père en le regardant.

L'enfant regarda son père avec un air désolé puis regarda de nouveau Emily.

- Bonsoir Mily.

Emily se sentit fondre face à ce petit visage.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers Hotch. Le père de l'enfant la regarda à son tour.

- Il voulait à tout prix t'offrir son cadeau ce soir. On ne te dérange pas ? demanda-il.

- Pas du tout. Entrez !

Le garçon n'en attendit pas plus pour entrer dans l'appartement de Prentiss, suivit par son père. Emily ferma la porta derrière eux et les suivit à son tour. L'enfant se tourna vers elle en lui tendant à nouveau son petit paquet. Emily regarda Jack, tout émue par ce petit geste. Elle attrapa le paquet, en regardant tour à tour Jack et Aaron pour essayer de savoir ce que cela pouvait bien contenir.

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et elle y découvrit un petit cadre fait maison, et à l'intérieur la photo de leur soirée au spectacle. Jack avait insisté pour qu'une des hôtesses les prenne tout les trois en photos. Elle resta un long moment à fixer le cadeau. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était très touchée.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ? demanda tristement Jack.

Emily le regarda et lui fit son plus grand sourire pour le rassurer. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- C'est magnifique Jack ! Ca me plaît beaucoup. Merci.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant. Jack montra le tour du cadre du doigt.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! dit-il tout fièrement. Mais Papa m'a un peu aidé, chuchota t-il.

- Il est superbe Jack !

Emily ne quittait pas l'enfant des yeux, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, d'un geste tendre. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Hotch qui fut touché et attendrit par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Emily avait su charmer son fils mais était-il le seul ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait cette question. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à se demander ce genre de chose.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ? Il faut que je trouve le meilleur endroit pour le mettre, demanda Prentiss à Jack.

Le garçon acquiesça de la tête.

- Jack, on avait dit qu'on ne resterait pas longtemps pour ne pas déranger Emily, fit remarquer Hotch.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas ! répondit Emily en se redressant et en regardant Aaron.

Elle donna le cadre à Jack et lui fit signe de partir à la recherche.

- Je suis désolé... s'excusa Aaron.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, le rassura Emily. Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, merci. Ca ira.

- Jack, tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouiiii !

L'enfant arriva en courant près de son père et d'Emily. Il ne tenait plus le cadre. Emily se rendit en cuisine.

- Un jus de fruit ? demanda-t-elle plus à son père qu'à Jack.

L'enfant l'avait suivit et essaya de s'asseoir sur un tabouret bar près de la console centrale. Aaron le souleva et l'assit. Elle sortit un verre et alla chercha un jus de fruit dans le frigo.

- Tu as trouvé où mettre le cadre ? demanda Emily à Jack en lui posant son jus de fruit devant lui.

L'enfant attrapa le verre de ses deux mains.

- Oui, répondit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

Emily adorait cet enfant. Elle se pencha sur la console à ses côtés pour l'observer. Puis elle parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux pour voir où Jack avait posé le cadeau. Elle le vit posé avec les autres photos, celle de sa famille. A cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la famille qu'ils pourraient former. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit, sachant tout ce que cela pouvait entrainer.

Le petit garçon venait de boire la moitié de son verre. Il le posa devant lui et essuya la petite moustache que le jus de fruit venait de laisser. Le naturel des enfants était tellement touchant à voir et elle était heureuse de voir que Jack ne l'avait pas perdu avec les derniers événements.

- Moi, je l'ai mis sur ma table à dessin.

Emily fut quelque peu surprise de savoir ça. Elle regarda Hotch. Il ne semblait pas contre. D'une certaine manière, il l'autorisait à faire partie de leurs vies, en tant qu'amie bien sûr. Elle ne devait rien espérer de plus.

- Jack, il est l'heure de rentrer, fit remarquer Hotch.

Jack fit un peu la moue mais écouta son père. Il essaya de descendre. Emily le souleva et le déposa à terre. Aaron lui tendit la main et le garçon l'attrapa en regardant Emily.

- A bientôt Mily.

- A bientôt Jack.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois vers l'entrée. Emily ouvrit la porte. Jack et Aaron sortirent dans le couloir.

- Encore merci pour ton joli cadeau Jack !

L'enfant sourit, content de lui.

- Bonne soirée, salua Hotch.

- Bonne soirée, répondit Emily.

- Au revoir, salua à son tour Jack, en joignant le geste à la parole, en lui faisant signe de la main tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Prentiss resta sur le pas de sa porte jusqu'à temps qu'ils disparaissent puis elle retourna chez elle. Elle attrapa le cadre photo que venait de lui offrir Jack et s'assit sur son canapé. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait fait. Elle resta un long moment à observer la photo. C'était définitif. Elle était sous le charme des hommes Hotchner.

* * *

- Papa, tu crois que ça lui a fait plaisir ?

Aaron s'assit sur le lit près de son fils et le borda.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle a trouvé ça superbe, lui répondit Hotch.

Jack sourit et se cala bien dans son oreiller.

- Elle est très gentille Mily. Je l'aime bien.

Hotch regarda un long moment son fils. Il avait dit cela avec le plus grand naturel. Quelques fois, il aurait aimé avoir ce naturel, cette spontaneïté.

- Et toi, papa, tu l'aime aussi ?

Hotch ne su pas quoi répondre, trop surpris par la question de son fils. L'enfant attendait sa réponse en le fixant avec ses grands yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Mais savait-il quoi lui répondre ? Il hésitait et pourtant il avait la sensation qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, lui répodit-il.

Jack afficha un immense sourire puis il tourna la tête vers un coin de sa chambre. Là où était posé la photo avec Emily.

- Toi aussi tu voudras une photo ?

Aaron ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la question de son fils.

- Tu veux bien m'en faire une ? Demanda timidement Aaron.

Jack acquiesça avec grand plaisir la tête. Hotch se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit papa.

Hotch se leva et alla éteindre la lumière. Il regarda une dernière fois son fils avant de tirer la porte sans la fermer totalement.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

Hocth se tourna vers son ami, comme étonné par sa question pourtant il savait très bien que Rossi le remarquerait. Il termina de se servir du café avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Dave sur ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose me préoccupe ?

Dave instaura un silence. Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches puis entrèrent dans le bureau. Hotch s'installa dans son fauteuil tandis que Dave se contenta de le fixer.

- Est-ce que je dois vraiment énumérer les raisons de ma question ?

Hotch le regarda un instant. Tout les deux savaient très bien que Rossi avait raison.

- Dans quelques jours, c'est l'anniversaire de Jack.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs je lui ai trouvé un super cadeau !

Dave s'assit en face de Hotch, fier de sa trouvaille.

- Jessica et lui organisent une fête où il invite tous ses copains.

- C'est de son âge ! fit remarquer Dave.

Hotch se laissa aller en arrière dans son siège. Puis il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une enveloppe. Il la regarda un long moment avant de la tendre à Dave.

Rossi se pencha pour la prendre dans les mains. Lorsqu'il vit le nom sur l'enveloppe, il sourit.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te surprendre ? remarqua Hotch.

- Ca devrait ? demanda Dave.

Hotch le fixa un instant.

- Surtout après la soirée que vous avez passé la dernière fois, précisa Rossi

- C'était un spectacle pour enfants, Dave !

Rossi se contenta de lui sourire.

- Il m'a chargé de lui remettre, expliqua Hotch.

Dave lui rendit l'enveloppe. Hotch la garda un moment entre les mains. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son fils agissait de la sorte. C'était simplement que cette situation commençait à lui échapper.

- Il l'a adoré dès qu'il la vu.

Hotch n'avait pas quitté l'enveloppe des yeux en prononçant ses mots.

- Je le comprends ! fit remarquer Dave.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation que je ne t'apprends rien ?

- Parce que c'est le cas !

- Je vois.

Hotch savait que cette information ne s'ébruiterait pas avec Rossi et que cela devait faire un moment que Dave l'avait remarqué. Par contre il y avait une fuite au bureau et il pensait savoir d'où cela provenait : Garcia.

- Ca fait à peine un an que Hayley...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et il n'en avait pas besoin.

Rossi se pencha en avant posant ses bras sur ses genoux.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il tombe définitivement sous son charme ou que ce soit toi ?

Hotch ne répondit rien. Ils se fixèrent un long moment puis Dave se leva.

- Fais confiance à ton fils Hotch ! Les enfants se compliquent beaucoup moins la vie !

Il sortit du bureau laissant Hotch avec ses pensées.

* * *

TOC TOC TOC

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit Prentiss attendant près de la porte.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda t-elle.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Il hésita un instant et cela ne la rassura pas.

- On m'a chargé d'une mission.

Prentiss fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il prit l'enveloppe et lui tendit. Elle appréhendait. Qu'allait-elle découvrir en ouvrant cette enveloppe. Ce qui la rassura quelque peu, c'est que ce n'était pas une enveloppe officielle. Lorsqu'elle vit le nom écrit sur l'enveloppe, elle commença à comprendre. Elle sourit légèrement et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Lorsqu'elle vit la petite invitation faite maison qui l'invitait à la fête anniversaire de Jack, elle se sentir fondre. Elle était très touchée que Jack l'ai invité. Elle leva les yeux vers Hotch.

- Il est adorable !

- Il est tout excité. C'est sa première vraie fête d'anniversaire, expliqua Hotch.

- Je ne peux pas manquer ça alors ?

- Rien ne t'oblige à...

- J'en serai ravie, répondit-elle rapidement.

Elle avait répondu un peu trop vite et avec beaucoup de conviction mais elle était heureuse. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Simplement heureuse de faire partie de ces petits instants de vie... de vie avec Hotch et Jack.

- Est-ce que je peux ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le stylo posé sur le bureau de Hotch.

- Bien sûr !

Elle attrapa l'objet en question, retourna l'invitation de Jack et écrit quelques lignes. Une fois finie, elle la remit dans l'enveloppe et regarda Aaron.

- Est-ce que je peux vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance ? demanda Emily en souriant.

- Je crois que c'est dans mes compétences, lui répondit-il.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe.

- Vous pourrez remettre ça à Jack ?

Il la prit dans ses mains.

- Merci, lui lança-t-elle avant de sortir du bureau.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Jack était déjà endormi. Il lui avait parler tout le diner de sa fête d'anniversaire. Il était très excité et Hotch avait eu du mal à le coucher. Il s'approcha et remarqua qu'il tenait un papier dans sa main. Il l'attrapa délicatement et le reconnut. C'était l'invitation que Jack avait fait pour Prentiss, et sur laquelle elle lui avait répondu.

Il retourna la carte et lu le message laissé par Prentiss :

"C'est avec grand plaisir que je me joindrais à vous pour ton anniversaire. Tendrement. Emily"

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Aaron. Jack lui avait demandé de lui lire la réponse de Prentiss et cela plusieurs fois. Il avait été très heureux d'apprendre qu'elle serait présente. Hotch posa les yeux sur son fils. Il repensa à ce que Dave lui avait dit : Les enfants se compliquent beaucoup moins la vie ! Il avait raison. Jack était incroyable.

Il relut les derniers mots écrit par Prentiss : "Tendrement. Emily"

Voilà ce qu'il manquait à Jack. Même si Jessica était super, Jack avait besoin de ce côté maternelle, affectueux et tendre, qu'il trouvait en Emily. Ce n'était pas si difficile à imaginer. Les quelques moments passées en sa compagnie, il avait pu remarquer cette tendresse naturelle emanée d'elle. Et si son fils y était sensible, il devait admettre que lui aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

La porte ouvrit et elle se trouva en face de Hotch. Elle se surprit à la trouver "sexy". Il ne portait pas le costume habituel, mais un jean avec un polo blanc. Elle se dépêcha de reprendre ses esprits. Elle lui sourit.

- Bonjour, réussit-elle à dire.

- Bonjour, répondit Hocth en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Elle entra dans la maison. Hotch lui avait donné l'adresse. Ils avaient décidé d'organiser la fête d'anniversaire ici, dans la maison de Jessica. C'était beaucoup plus grand que son appartement.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur avant que Jack ne lui saute dessus.

- Mily !

- Hey ! Salut Jack ! répondit Emily en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

D'autres enfants avaient fait leurs arrivées près d'eux.

- Tu viens t'amuser avec nous ? demanda Jack.

Emily lui sourit et le déposa au sol.

- Jack, si tu laissais Emily arriver... réprimanda légèrement Aaron. Allez jouer dans la jardin !

Jack et ses amis s'en allèrent en courant dans le jardin. Hotch semblait un peu dépasser avec tous ses enfants et c'était touchant à voir. Emily sourit et tendit le sac qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- Où est-ce que je peux déposer mon cadeau ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sur la table, là-bas, répondit-il en montrant l'endroit du doigt.

Emily s'y dirigea et déposa son paquet sur la table. A cet instant, Jessica entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour.

Emily se tourna vers elle. Elle s'était déjà croisé à l'enterrement de Hayley.

- Bonjour, répondit Emily.

- Jack vous attendait avec une grande imaptience ! Merci d'être là.

Les deux femmes se sourirent.

* * *

Il empila la dernière assiette pour les amener à la cuisine. Mais il fut arrêter dans son élan par les rires des enfants. Il leva les yeux et vit les enfants s'amuser en faisant une partie de colla maya. Emily s'était joint à eux et semblait autant s'amuser que les enfants.

Il n'était pas réellement surpris par ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui. Prentiss avait toujours eu un certain don avec les enfants, et il l'avait d'autant plus remarqué ces derniers temps avec Jack.

Aaron sourit en voyant les enfants éclater de rire en voyant Jack, les yeux bandés, essayer de les attraper. Emily aidait discrètement Jack en le guidant dans la bonne direction. Elle faisait cela avec un tel naturel. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu tout à fait croire qu'elle était sa mère... Hayley. Son souvenir était présent, surtout en ce jour.

- C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu !

Il fut quelque peu surpris et se tourna vers Jessica, qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Elle lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur les enfants dans le jardin.

- Que Jack soit heureux ! continua-t-elle.

Elle regarda le petit garçon entrain de pourchasser ces petits amis, les yeux bandés.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a demander de ne pas te détourner de l'amour.

Elle n'avait pas quitté Jack des yeux. Puis son regard se posa sur Emily qui encourageait le garçon.

- Jack le fait naturellement. Il n'a pas peur d'aimer.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Aaron.

- Aaron, j'adorais ma soeur et je sais tout ce par quoi vous êtes passé... mais tu as le droit d'aimer à nouveau.

Il fut étonné par les propos tenu par Jessica.

- Laisse-la entrez dans ta vie.

Il se posa un instant la question mais pas très longtemps car avant de le laisser seul avec ses pensées, Jessica lança un dernier regard vers Emily.

La seule personne qui semblait se faire du soucis sur cette relation, c'était lui. Dave et maintenant Jessica, aucun d'eux ne semblaient penser cela impossible. Bien au contraire.

Il baissa les yeux puis regarda de nouveau son fils qui venait d'attraper un petit camarade et d'enlever son bandeau des yeux. Il était tout fier. Il se tourna vers Emily qui s'était accroupit à sa hauteur et lui sauta au cou.

Il avait fait de son fils sa priorité et Jack lui avait fait clairement comprendre les choses. Il l'avait aussi amener face à ses propres sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il se refusait à écouter jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Emily serrait Jack dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille et l'enfant partit en courant vers ses amis. Aaron fixa un long moment Emily, souriante.

* * *

Tous les enfants étaient partis. Jack et Aaron passaient un moment ensemble tandis que Jessica et Emily terminaient de débarasser la table.

Emily regarda le père et le fils. Elle sourit. Elle était heureuse de voir Aaron avec Jack. Il était rayonnant dans ces moments là. Il méritait d'être heureux. Elle baissa les yeux en pensant qu'elle aimerait faire partie de ce bonheur.

- Je vais vous abandonner, dit-elle à l'intention de Jessica.

- Je vous apporte vos affaires.

- Merci, répondit-elle puis elle se dirigea vers Aaron et Jack.

Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, le père et le fils levèrent les yeux vers elle.

- Regarde Mily ! C'est le même que Rafiki ! fit remarquer Jack en pointant du doigt l'image d'un singe sur le livre que son père tenait.

Emily lui sourit en le regardant tendrement. Aaron le remarqua et il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait ce regard.

- Je suis heureuse que le livre te plaise.

- Tu as remercié Emily pour son cadeau ? demanda Aaron en se penchant vers son fils.

L'enfant descendit rapidement des genoux de son père et sauta dans la bras d'Emily.

- Merci Mily.

Elle serra Jack contre elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Puis elle le redéposa à terre. Jessica arriva avec la veste et le sac d'Emily.

- Tu t'en vas? demanda l'enfant.

- Il est tard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reste pas avec nous ? demanda innocement Jack. Dis lui Papa qu'elle peut rester avec nous.

Aaron regarda son fils puis leva les yeux vers Emily.

- Emily a sûrement envie de rentrer chez elle maintenant, lui répondit Aaron.

- Oh !

Jack sembla déçu.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu reste. On aurait pu lire ton livre tous ensemble ! expliqua-t-il à Emily.

Emily était sur le point de craquer. Cela lui brisait le coeur de voir Jack déçu. Mais elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille, et ils avaient sûrement envie de passer un moment ensemble.

- Une autre fois peut-être, répondit-t-elle timidement.

- Quand ? demanda l'enfant.

elle aurait du savoir qu'avec un enfant, il n'y avait pas de parole en l'air. Elle croisa le regard de Hotch. Elle attendait une intervention de sa part, pour savoir quoi répondre à Jack. Mais il ne fit rien. Son regard l'encourageait même à prendre une décision.

- Si ton père est d'accord, je pourrai peut-être passer un soir, cette semaine proposa-t-elle.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Jack. Il se tourna rapidement vers son père.

- Tu es d'accord Papa ?

Aaron acquiesça simplement de la tête et le garçon sauta de joie. Emily sourit et enfila sa veste. Hotch se leva pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

- Jack, tu viens m'aider à ranger tous tes cadeaux ? demanda Jessica.

- A bientôt Jack. Encore joyeux anniversaire, salua Emily en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur du garçon.

Jack se jeta presque à son cou et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Emily pour faire de même. Elle adorait ce petit garçon et il lui rendait bien.

- A bientôt, dit Jack avant de prendre la main de sa tante et d'aller avec elle dans la maison.

Emily et Hotch se retrouvèrent seuls.

- J'espère ne pas avoir pris d'initiative que vous ne... commença-t-elle à dire.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, la coupa-t-il.

Il avançèrent côte à côte vers le portail. Une fois devant celui-ci, Prentiss se tourna face à Hotch.

- Merci d'être venu, la remercia-t-il.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été à une fête aussi réussi, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Il sourit timidement.

- Bonne soirée, Hotch. A demain.

- A demain.

Elle ouvrit la porte du portail et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il la regarda s'éloigner et réalisa pour la première fois, qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle reste.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il se rassit pour la quinzième fois depuis le dernier quart d'heure. Il n'était pas seul. Jessica était là. Mais cela ne le rassura pas pour autant.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et le fixa un moment. L'envie fut plus forte que lui. Il en avait besoin. Il composa son numéro et alors qu'il entendit la première sonnerie, il regretta un instant son geste.

- Allo ?

On venait de décrocher.

- Hotch ?

Bien sûr qu'elle savait que c'est lui qui l'appelait. Elle devait avoir son numéro en mémoire.

- Je n'aurai pas du...

- Hotch, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux en se passant la main sur le visage. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Cela ne la concernait pas. Et pourtant, il avait envie de l'avoir à ses côtés en ces instants.

- Jack...

La voix de Hotch se brisa.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Emily était inquiète. Il pouvait l'entendre à sa voix. Il n'aurait jamais du la mêler à cela.

- Hotch ?

- Il a eu un accident... commença-t-il à lui dire.

- Où êtes-vous ? le coupa-t-elle rapidement.

- A l'hôpital Saint-George... les médecins m'ont dit que ce n'était pas très grave mais... ils l'examinent toujours.

- Je vous rejoins...

- Non... ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je n'aurais pas du, répondit Aaron en fixant le mur devant lui. Bonne nuit ! continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Puis il raccrocha.

Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Qu'il puisse voir son fils et rentrer chez lui. Que tout cela ne soit pas arrivé.

* * *

Les étages défilèrent au ralenti puis les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Elle descendit de la cabine et regarda autour d'elle pour trouver le poste d'accueil. Elle vit Hotch et Jessica assis dans un des couloirs. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

Lorsqu'il sentit sa présence, il leva les yeux. Il était partagé. Il lui avait dit de ne pas venir et pourtant, la voir ici, maintenant, le soulageait. Il en était heureux. Il se leva avant qu'elle n'arrive à lui.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Emily put lire une grande détresse dans les yeux d'Aaron. Quand elle arriva en face de lui, ce fut dans un geste naturel qu'elle le prit dans ses bras et qu'il se laissa aller à la serrer contre lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre. Hotch ferma même un instant les yeux comme pour reprendre des forces. Puis ils se séparèrent.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle très rapidement.

- Les médecins sont toujours avec lui, lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il la regarda. Il se sentait responsable et elle le remarqua. Elle passa sa main sur son bras pour l'encourager à se confier à elle.

- Il est tombé en jouant à l'école... dans la cours... Le médecin de l'école m'a appelé. Il avait une belle bosse... Mais arrivé à la maison, il a perdu connaissance.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et se rassit. Emily s'assit immédiatement à côté de lui.

A cet instant, un médecin arriva dans leur direction. Hotch se releva aussitôt, suivi d'Emily et de Jessica.

- Mr Hotchner. Votre fils va bien. Il a un petit traumastime cranien mais rien de grave. Nous lui avons fait un examen neurologique. Tout est normal.

Un immense poids s'enleva de la poitrine de Hotch. Il pu enfin respirer.

- Nous allons le garder en observation cette nuit. Vous pourrez le ramener à la maison demain, précisa le médecin.

- Merci, se contenta de répondre Aaron. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Bien sûr. Une infimière va vous emener dans sa chambre.

Le médecin les salua puis s'éloigna. Quelques secondes plus tard, une infirmière arriva près d'eux.

- Votre fils a besoin de repos. Vous ne pourrez le voir que quelques minutes, précisa l'infirmière avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

Hotch regarda Emily puis avec Jessica suivit l'infirmière. Emily les regarda s'éloigner. Seul la famille avait le droit de visite et pourtant elle aurait tellement aimé voir ce petit garçon et être rassuré sur son état.

* * *

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les 100 pas. Cela faisait à peine 10 minutes que Hotch et Jessica avaient rejoint la chambre de Jack. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rester ou bien rentrer. Après tout, elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille.

- Jack va bien.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Jessica. Emily laissa échapper un soupir. Elle lui sourit pour la remercier.

- Je vais rentrer. Vous pourrez leur dire que...

- Il a besoin de vous, l'interrompit Jessica.

- Jack a surtout besoin de son père, répondit Emily.

- Je ne parlais pas de Jack.

Emily fixa la femme en face d'elle un long moment.

- Jack se remets très bien de sa chute. Je n'en dirais pas autant pour Aaron.

- Je ne crois pas que ma présence... essaya d'expliquer Emily.

- Il vous a appelé, lui fit remaquer Jessica.

Emily se sut pas quoi rétorquer. Elle s'était déjà posée la question dans la voiture mais elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver de réponse claire.

- Il a besoin de vous.

Jessica prononça ces paroles en soutenant le regard d'Emily. Puis elle continua.

- Dites leur que je repasserai demain matin.

Emily allait intervenir mais Jessica la salua et s'éloigna avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle hésita un instant, debout au milieu du couloir. Puis elle revit le regard de Hotch juste avant de se rendre dans la chambre de son fils.

Elle voulait être là pour lui, le soutenir dans ce moment difficile. Elle s'avança lentement vers la chambre. Elle passa la tête et vit Hotch au chevet de son fils, lui tenant tendrement la main. Elle n'osa pas entrer et déranger cet instant entre père et fils.

- Mily !

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en aller. Elle entra timidement dans la chambre. Hotch se détourna et croisa le regard d'Emily puis il reporta son attention sur Jack.

- Jessica m'a dit que je pouvais entrer.

Elle s'approcha du lit où était allongé Jack, près d'Aaron. Le petit garçon avait la tête bandé mais il semblait aller bien.

- Comment ça va bonhomme ?

Elle passa la main délicatement sur sa petite tête.

- Suis un peu fatigué.

Emily regarda Hotch.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, lui dit son père, en remontant les couvertures sur son fils.

- D'accord, répondit Jack sans résister.

L'enfant se cala dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Hotch n'avait pas lâcher sa main. Elle savait qu'Aaron s'en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il se faisait du souci.

- Jack va bien. Il est comme tout les petits garçons de son âge. Ca ne sera pas sa dernière bosse.

- J'aurai du voir que c'était plus grave qu'une simple bosse, répondit Hotch sans lever les yeux.

- Hotch, vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout...

- Je suis responsable de mon fils ! répondit Aaron.

Emily s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son bras pour qu'il lève les yeux vers elle.

- Vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de tomber, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il baissa les yeux puis leva timidement son regard vers Emily.

- Juste le réconforter, finit-elle, sa main toujours sur son bras.

Il ne dit rien et regarda son fils dormir. Elle avait raison mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle le regarda encore un instant avant de se lever. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

- Je vais vous laisser. A demain...

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'il lui prit la main posée sur son épaule de sa main libre et la serra dans la sienne.

- Reste, murmura-t-il.

Elle faillit lui demander de répéter, de peur de ne pas bien avoir compris sa demande. Il venait de poser sa main contre sa joue. Il venait de faire s'écrouler les dernières réticences de Prentiss et ses sentiments prenaient le contrôle de la situation.

Elle se rassit à ses côtés sans lâcher la main de Hotch et celui-ci n'était pas près à la lâcher non plus. Ils restèrent tout les deux, main dans la main à regarder Jack dormir.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Elle marcha vers son bureau en espèrant que personne ne remarquerait la nuit blanche sur son visage. Mais elle fut vite fixée.

- Hey, Prentiss, la nuit a été longue ? lança Morgan en tournant sa chaise vers elle.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et posa ses affaires sur son bureau.

- Très longue apparemment, remarqua-t-il.

Reid était assis non loin avec JJ et ils écoutaient avec attention la conversation.

Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à l'équipe qu'elle venait de passer la nuit à l'hôpital, au chevet de Jack en compagnie de Hotch. Ce n'était pas à elle de leur apprendre la nouvelle et puis comment pourrait-elle expliquer sa présence.

Elle était heureuse qu'Aaron l'ait appelé et qu'elle ait pu être présente pour lui. Une fois Jack endormit, ils avaient beaucoup discuter. De tout et de rien en même temps. Elle avait adoré ces instants. Elle avait vu une partie d'Aaron qu'il laissait peu souvent entrevoir.

Morgan se pencha vers elle.

- Il doit être très spécial pour que tu te mettes dans cet état là, lui fit remarquer.

Elle le regarda. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit au courant ? Au courant de quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à découvrir. Elle avait simplement été soutenir un ami dans un moment difficile. Elle savait que son silence validerait les propos de Morgan mais elle savait qu'elle était en face de profileurs et qu'il était inutile de mentir. Et puis Hotch était spécial.

- Wahouuu ! s'écria JJ

Elle se leva et s'approcha d'Emily en souriant.

- Racontes-nous !

Emily sourit à son tour, tout en sortant des dossiers de sa malette.

- Dans vos rêves ! répondit-elle.

- Allez ! Prentiss, donne nous quelques infos croustillantes, insista Morgan.

A cet instant, le téléphone portable de JJ sonna. Elle regarda une dernière fois son amie avant de décrocher et de s'éloigner. Rossi arriva au même moment.

- Petite nuit Prentiss ?

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils s'imaginaient tous qu'elle venait de faire la fête avec le Prince Charmant. Elle sourit. Elle avait bien été avec un Prince mais ils avaient partagés bien plus qu'une simple soirée.

JJ revint et tout le monde savait ce que cette expression signifiait.

- On a une affaire, dit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de briefing. Garcia se joint à eux très rapidement.

- Où est Hotch ? demanda Reid en s'installant autour de la table.

- Il a prit une journée. Jack a fait une mauvaise chute ! répondit Rossi.

Emily fit comme si elle n'était au courant de rien et s'intéressa à la réponse de son collègue.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Comment va-t-il ? demanda Garcia.

- Bien. Il rentre à la maison aujourd'hui, précisa Dave. Il a juste une bonne bosse.

- Pauvre petit bout de chou, intervint à nouveau Garcia.

JJ alluma l'écran. Même si ils voulaient tous savoir comment allait Jack, ils avaient une affaire.

* * *

Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer de leur dernière enquête. Ils s'écroulèrent presque tous devant leur bureau. La journée avait été longue et il était rare qu'une affaire se résolve en si peu de temps.

- Vous êtes rentrés, super ! entendirent-ils.

Ils virent Garcia arriver avec une immense carte. Elle devait facilement faire 1m de hauteur et il y avait 3 petits signes dessinés sur le devant, entouré de pleins de couleurs.

- Tu n'as pas pu trouvé plus grand, demanda ironiquement Emily.

- Il n'en avait plus, répondit Garcia.

Prentiss sourit à la réponse de son amie. Garcia posa la carte sur le bureau de Morgan qui dut s'écarter. Elle lui tendit son stylo.

- On va tous écrire un petit mot et puis Prentiss ira lui porter.

Morgan s'exécuta.

- Hey ! Pourquoi moi ? demanda Emily.

Personne ne lui répondit, comme si ils n'avaient pas entendu la question. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la carte pour écrire leurs messages.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une immense carte avec des singes. Il resta un moment silencieux puis il vit la petite tête de Prentiss sortir de derrière de la carte. Elle lui sourit.

- Garcia !

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus.

- Jack, appela Hotch.

Emily se repositionna derrière la carte et ils attendirent. Jack arriva à son rythme près de son père et vit l'immense carte.

- Waaaaah c'est pour qui ? demanda l'enfant.

La carte s'ouvrit et on pu y lire : Pour Jack !

Jack prit son temps pour lire puis un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. L'enfant se mit à rire. Emily sortit de derrière la carte.

- Mily !

Elle replia la carte et Hotch s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle passa tout d'abord la carte puis entra.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda Emily à Jack.

- Mieux mais j'ai toujours ma bosse, dit-il fièrement en montrant sa tête du doigt.

Emily regarda rapidement Hotch pour en savoir plus et quand elle vit qu'il était détendue, elle fut rassurée. Jack ouvrit de nouveau la carte.

- Mily, tu peux me lire la carte s'il te plaît ?

Prentiss s'accroupit aux côtés de Jack et commença à lui lire les messages de toute l'équipe.

* * *

Prentiss était restée dîner. Jack et elle avaient lu le livre qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et qu'elle avait promis qu'ils liraient ensemble. Et puis quand cela avait été l'heure de se coucher, Jack avait insisté pour que ce soit Emily qui vienne le border.

Aaron finit de remplir le lave vaisselle et puis son esprit se mit à vagabonder. cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi détendue. Il avait très attention à Jack, pour voir si tout allait bien, mais il avait du se rendre rapidement à l'évidence. Jack allait mieux. A de nombreuses reprises dans la soirée, il s'était surpris à apprécier l'instant en présent, et à penser à la famille. C'était agréable de partager ces instants de vie avec son fils, avec une autre personne.

La nuit dernière, il avait apprécié discuter avec elle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas confier de cette manière. Elle avait le don pour écouter et pour le comprendre. Il entendit Emily revenir dans le salon.

- Il vient tout juste de s'endormir, chuchota-t-elle.

- Il était content de vous revoir.

Elle lui sourit.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi.

elle savait qu'elle était entrain de beaucoup trop s'accrocher mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment, l'un en face de l'autre avant qu'Emily s'avance vers la veste qu'elle avait posée sur le canapé.

- Je vais rentrer.

Hotch la suivit et ils avancèrent lentement vers la porte.

- Merci, dit timidement Aaron.

- C'est Garcia qui a choisi la carte...

- Je ne parlais pas que de la carte, précisa Hotch.

Elle le regarda. Il osait à peine lever les yeux vers elle.

- Merci d'avoir été là, dit-il en la regardant enfin droit dans les yeux.

Ce regard, il la faisait complètement craquer.

- Je...j'ai beaucoup apprécié, continua-t-il.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu être là, lui répondit-elle.

Elle enfila sa veste et le regarda à nouveau. Elle sentait qu'il se faisait encore un peu de soucis pour Jack.

- Jack va bien, lui dit-elle.

Il planta son regard dans le sien. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle dise, cela ne changerait rien. Il baissa les yeux et passa la main sur son visage. Il était exténué. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis plus de 36h et avec tout ce qui était arrivé, il y avait de quoi.

Dans une sorte d'élan incontrôlable, elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle crut qu'il allait s'écarter rapidement d'elle mais il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire. Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle fut quelque peu surprise quand il nicha son visage dans son coup.

L'étreinte dura un certain temps, puis Emily s'écarta doucement. Ils se retrouvèrent front contre front et doucement leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Leur première approche fut hésitante, puis le baiser s'approfondit et leur étreinte s'accentua.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent lentement.

- Je...

Emily l'empêcha de continuer en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et colla son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux puis s'éloigna pour rencontrer à nouveau son regard.

- Je ne demande rien d'autre que l'instant présent, lui murmura-t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Elle lui sourit.

- Bonne nuit, lui dit-elle en s'avançant vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit.

- Bonne nuit, arriva-t-il à dire avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'appartement.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois dans le bureau de Rossi, il se tourna vers la vitre donnant sur l'enclos des profileurs et regarda son fils avec ses collègues. Son regard s'attarda sur Emily qui avait pris le garçon sur ses genoux.

Depuis la mort de Hayley, sa priorité absolue avait été Jack et il avait hésité longtemps avant de reprendre son poste. Aujourd'hui, son fils grandissait et il allait avoir besoin d'un père et...Emily méritait de faire partie de leurs vies.

Il adorait son travail mais il n'avait pas envie de commettre les même erreurs que dans le passé. Cela ne devait pas lui gâcher sa vie personnelle et mettre en danger sa famille. il s'était promis que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

Il vit Emily caresser délicatement les cheveux de l'enfant. Il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour vérifier l'état de la bosse.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer, expliqua Hotch à son ami.

Rossi s'était assis sur le bord de son bureau et regardait Hotch.

- Ce n'est qu'une simple bosse Hotch...

- Il a passé la nuit à l'hôpital ! dit-il en se tournant ves lui.

- Et tu crois que tu aurais pu y changer quelque chose ? Arrête de croire que tu es un mauvais père Aaron !

- Je suis un père qui passe plus de temps à son travail qu'avec son fils !

- Et si au lieu de te torturer l'esprit, tu demandais directement au principal intéressé ? fit remarquer Rossi.

Hotch se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre pour voir son fils. Rossi se leva et vint à ses côtés.

- Moi, je vois un enfant heureux, épanoui et très intelligent, finit Dave.

Le regarda de Hotch se reposa sur Prentiss. Il savait aussi que si la situation restait telle qu'elle, ce qu'il voulait construire avec Emily et Jack serait impossible. Il se rendit compte que pour la première fois, il envisageait un futur avec cette femme. Cela allait contre toutes les régles qu'il s'était fixées, toutes les règles établies par le bureau.

- Je ne veux pas à nouveau tout sacrifier Dave, précisa Hotch.

Dave savait très bien de quoi Hotch voulait parler. Il est vrai que la vie de son ami avait été meurtrie mais il savait aussi que Hotch était fait pour ce travail.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit d'accord avec ce que tu envisage, remarqua Rossi.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la citer.

- Aaron, il y a toujours une solution. Fais-moi confiance. Parles-en avec eux avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'imbécile.

Hotch se tourna vers Dave.

* * *

Elle remarqua le petit papier sur son bureau. Elle le prit et le déplia.

" Je ne souhaite rien de plus qu'un autre instant présent"

Il n'y avait pas de signature mais elle savait parfaitement de qui cela provenait. Un immense sourire apprut sur son visage malgré elle. Elle sen sentit tout d'un coup légère, prête à sauter au coup du premier venu.

Elle devait se calmer, elle avait encore du travail devant elle. Elle s'assit, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Si elle ne se calmait pas, quelqu'un allait vite le remarquer et lui poser des questions. Elle replia le papier et le posa délicatement devant elle.

Des dizaines de pensées se mélangèrent dans son esprits à cet instant. Elle savait que s'engager dans cette relation n'allait rien rendre simple. Au contraire.

* * *

Dave s'approcha du bureau d'Emily. Il était 19h passé et elle était toujours penchée sur ses dossiers.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là, demanda Rossi.

Emily leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai encore quelques dossiers à étudier...

- Je vais m'en occuper, l'interrompit Dave.

Emily fut très étonnée.

- C'est gentil mais je...

- Est-ce que ces dossiers sont plus importants que ce qu'il y a sur ce message, demanda Dave.

Il lança un regard vers le message laissé par Hotch. Non. Rien n'était plus important en effet. Était-il entrain de lui dire d'aller retrouver Aaron et Jack ?

- File ! Avant que je ne change d'avis, lança Rossi.

Emily lui sourit et se leva. Elle ramassa le message et quelques affaires avant de prendre son sac.

- Merci, lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs.

Il y avait toujours une solution. Il avait réussi à instaurer des règles, il était tout à fait capable de les contourner. Il suffisait simplement de bien amener les choses. il attrapa les dossiers de Prentiss et retourna dans son bureau.

* * *

Jack était assis sur le canapé et jouait avec ses figurines de la jungle. Il observa son fils un long moment avant de se décider à suivre les conseils de Rossi. Il alla rejoindre l'enfant et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Jack ?

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui, tout en gardant dans ses petites mains les figurines.

- Tu es content que papa soit à la maison avec toi ? demanda Hotch.

- Oui, répondit Jack en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Tu aimerais que ça soit comme ça tous les jours ?

L'enfant releva la tête vers son père et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Ça veut dire que tu n'arrêterais plus les méchants ? demanda innocemment le petit garçon.

- Non, j'aurai un autre travail.

L'enfant regarda un long moment son père droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

- Je préfère que tu arrête les méchants !

Puis il continua à jouer avec ses figurines. La réponse de son fils le surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Tu n'aimerais pas que je puisse venir te chercher à l'école et que je puisse jouer avec toi plus souvent ? demanda à nouveau Hotch.

Jack secoua la tête négativement.

- Les collègues de Papa s'occuperaient d'arrêter les méchants, précisa Aaron.

- Mais c'est toi le plus fort Papa. Tu dois continuer à sauver les gens, répondit Jack en levant les yeux vers son père.

Hotch fut étonné de pouvoir y lire autant de détermination dans les yeux de son fils. Rossi avait raison. Il était très intelligent.

Jack avait repris son jeu et il ne sembla pas plus perturber. Rossi et Prentiss avaient peut-être raison. Il se faisait trop de soucis pour rien.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à lui. Son sourire réapparut naturellement, trop heureuse de le revoir. Chose qui l'étonna encore plus, c'est que Hotch lui rendit son sourire. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin de faire allusion au message. Le geste en disait déjà beaucoup.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. A cet instant, Jack s'était mis debout sur le canapé pour voir qui leur rendait visite. En voyant Emily, il sauta presque sur le divan.

- Mily ! Je t'ai fais un dessin aujourd'hui ! s'écria-t-il en sautant du canapé et en courant dans sa chambre.

- Doucement Jack ! prévint Aaron en voyant son fils courir.

- Je ne dérange pas ? demanda Emily.

- Absolument pas ! Tu arrives juste à temps pour le dîner, répondit presque gaiement Aaron.

Elle enleva sa veste puis la posa sur le canapé. Elle suivit Hotch jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Oh et qu'y a t-il au menu ?

- Lasagne au saumon faites maison, répondit-il fier de lui.

- Wahouuu, je suis impressionnée, commença à dire Prentiss sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Jack revint dans la pièce en courant. En voyant la tête de son père, il ralentit et finit au pas. Il tendit la feuille à Emily. Elle s'accroupit en attrapant le dessin. 3 personnes y était dessiné et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner qui. Un homme, grand, brun, Aaron, un petit garçon, Jack, et une femme brune : elle. Ils étaient dessiné au milieu de la jungle. Jack était vraiment passionné par la savane.

- c'est comme au spectacle ! précisa le garçon.

Ce que Jack venait de dessiner en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps et cela représentait aussi très bien ce qu'Emily espérait.

- C'est magnifique Jack ! Merci.

Elle le regarda. Cet enfant avait le don de la faire craquer. Dieu qu'elle aimait cet enfant. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un long baiser sur la joue. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Jack la serra contre lui en passant ces petits bras autour de son cou. Emily hésita un instant avant de faire de même. Elle leva les yeux vers Aaron comme pour avoir son approbation. Il semblait en accord avec son fils.

- Allez ! A table, sinon ça va être froid ! informa Aaron.

Jack se détacha d'Emily mais lui prit la main en la tirant vers la table.

- Tu te mets à côté de moi ! dit Jack en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

Emily sourit en voyant le petit bonhomme évoluer. Hocth apporta le troisième couvert.

- Papa, on pourra regarder Le Roi Lion ce soir avec Mily ?

Aaron sourit à la demande de son fils.

- Si Emily est d'accord ? lui répondit-il en regardant Emily.

- Pourquoi pas, se contenta de dire Emily.

- Tu t'es lavé les mains Jack ? demanda Aaron à son fils.

- Non.

Jack descendit de sa chaise et alla dans la salle de bain. Hotch se tourna vers Emily.

- Le Roi Lion ? demanda Emily.

- Tu n'y échapperas pas ! Je l'ai déjà vu 8 fois depuis le spectacle !

Emily éclata de rire.

* * *

Jack avait résisté jusqu'à milieu du film, puis il avait commencé à s'endormir dans les bras d'Emily. La femme l'avait tout naturellement accueillit contre elle et avait passé son bras autour de lui. Une fois le film fini, Aaron se leva et alla éteindre la télé puis attrapa un plaid pour le poser sur son fils. Il se rassit à leurs côtés. Il regarda son fils endormit.

- C'est ce qui lui manque le plus ! fit remarquer Aaron.

Emily leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait pas trop de quoi il voulait parler à cet instant.

- Je sais que sa mère lui manque même si il ne veut pas me le dire pour ne pas me faire de peine, continua à expliquer Hotch. Jessica lui permets de se souvenir mais...

Il leva les yeux vers Emily. Il allait s'ouvrir à cette femme.

- Il a trouvé cette tendresse et cette affection maternelle en toi.

Emily n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part d'Aaron. Elle se sentit envahir par l'émotion. Elle aimait cet homme et son fils et si il continuait de cette manière, elle craquerait complètement. Elle baissa un instant les yeux vers Jack puis planta son regard dans celui d'Aaron.

- Je l'aime énormément, lui dit-elle.

- Je sais.

Hotch ne la quitta pas des yeux. Était-il prêt à laisser tomber ce masque d'homme fort, que rien n'atteint, face à Emily ? Était-il prêt à enfin se laisser aller à aimer comme lui avait conseillé Hayley ? Ces réponses, ils pouvaient les lire dans les yeux bruns de la femme en face de lui. Elle avait su venir à lui malgré l'armure qu'il s'était construite, malgré la distance qu'il avait instauré entre eux.

- Je... Il n'est pas le seul à avoir trouver ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard.

- Tu as su touché une partie en moi que j'avais oublié. Et ça, bien avant ces dernières semaines.

Emily lui sourit, émue par cette déclaration. Dans un geste tout naturel, elle lui prit la main. Elle savait ce que cela représentait pour Hotch de lui avouer tout ça. Elle savait aussi, tout comme Aaron, tout ce que cela allait entrainer dans leurs vies respectives. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien le règlement. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient envie d'y penser à cet instant.

Il se pencha lentement vers elle et elle fit le reste du chemin. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis ils entendirent un gloussement. Ils se séparèrent et baissèrent les yeux vers Jack. Celui-ci était réveillé et observait les deux adultes avec un grand sourire.

- Dis donc toi ! Tu nous espionne maintenant ! dit son père en lui infligeant de légers chatouilles. L'enfant rit de bon cœur et resta tout contre Emily.

- Ça veut dire que vous êtes des amoureux maintenant ? demanda le petit garçon.

Emily et Hotch se regardèrent. Rien n'avait été décidé et ils savaient très bien tout les deux que cela ne serait pas simple. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait avoir besoin de parler du bureau. Mais aujourd'hui, ils appréciaient simplement les instants présents.

Emily sourit à Jack en hochant la tête.

- Super ! s'écria l'enfant.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

- Prentiss, je peux te voir dans mon bureau ? lança Rossi en passant près du bureau d'Emily.

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre et se rendit directement à l'endroit indiqué. Sans se poser plus de question, Prentiss se leva et rejoignit Dave.

- Ferme la porte ! lui indiqua Rossi.

Elle s'exécuta. elle devait avouer que l'attitude de Rossi l'intriguait au plus haut point. Qu'avait-il de si important et de si "secret" à lui dire ?

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et lui fit signe de prendre place sur le fauteuil face à lui. Chose qu'elle fit.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer ! lui dit Dave sans passer par 4 chemins.

Elle s'était habituée à la franchise de Dave et elle devait avouer qu'elle se surprenait à l'apprécier qelques fois. Elle attendit la suite.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque que la formation au profilage des jeunes recrues laisse à désirer, commença-t-il à expliquer.

Emily voyait tout à fait de quoi il voulait parler mais absolument pas là en il voulait en venir.

- C'est pour ça que je vais ouvrir une annexe du bureau à l'Académie (Quantico) ! finit-il par dire.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Et si elle ne se trompait pas, il allait lui demander de faire partie de cette annexe.

- J'aimerai que tu prenne la tête de cette annexe !

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair ! Et puis elle comprit ce qu'il avait derrière tout ça. Effectivement, l'enseignement du profilage à l'Académie avait certaines lacunes mais elle devinait aussi les motivations de Rossi.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

- Parce que tu es une des meilleures profilers que je connaisse. Tu as une facilité en ce qui concerne les relations humaines...

Rossi marqua un arrêt en la fixant.

- Et je me suis dis que cette offre pourrait sûrement t'intéresser.

Elle sourit légèrement en pensant à ce que venait de lui proposer Dave. Aaron lui avait dit que Rossi se doutait de quelque chose et elle en avait la confirmation aujourd'hui. Elle était touché par les efforts qu'il faisait pour eux.

- Bien sûr, tu ne quitte pas le bureau. Tu seras simplement détaché à plusieurs reprises à Quantico, ce qui signifie moins d'enquête sur le terrain et un emploi du temps légèrement modifié.

Cela ne l'étonna absolument pas de la part de Rossi. Il venait de lui proposer la solution au dernier soucis qu'Aaron et elle pourraient rencontrer.

- Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir...

- Ca ne sera pas la peine, l'interrompit Prentiss. C'est tout réfléchi.

Dave lui sourit. Il ouvrit un dossier devant lui, écrivit quelques mots puis signa en bas du document.

- J'envoie tout ça à Strauss...

- J'aimerai avertir Hotch avant quoi que ce soit, demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Rossi en fermant le dossier sur son bureau.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

Elle aurait aimé tellement faire plus que de le remercier, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pu dire pour le moment. Elle réalisait à peine les changements qui allaient s'effectuer dans sa vie ses prochains jours.

* * *

Les bureaux étaient vides et une fois de plus, elle était la dernière. Elle ferma son dernier dossier et l'ajouta à la pile présente à ses côtés. Elle venait tout juste de terminer.

Elle se redressa et s'étira. Son regard se posa presque immédiatement sur Hotch, dans son bureau. Elle n'était pas la seule à faire des heures sup. Elle n'avait pas cessé de repenser à la proposition que Rossi lui avait faite. Elle était heureuse du choix qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle savait que cela serait plus délicat à expliquer à Aaron.

C'était peut-être le moment de lui en parler. Il n'y avait plus personne au bureau et plus elle attendrait et plus cela serait difficile. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Hotch.

TOC TOC TOC

Il leva les yeux dans sa direction.

- Je peux vous parler ? demanda-t-elle.

- Entre ! lui répondit Aaron en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle s'avança dans son bureau et s'assit en face de lui. Il scruta son visage pour essayer de connaître la raison de sa venue. Avait-elle un problème ? Il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer un lien avec leur relation naissante. Elle remarqua son air grave. Elle devait le rassurer sur le pourquoi de sa visite rapidement.

- Rossi m'a proposé un poste, dit-elle sans détour.

Il parut étonné mais la laissa continuer.

- Il ouvre un nouveau service détaché à l'Académie. Il m'a proposé de le diriger.

Hotch n'en revenait pas. Quand son ami lui avait dit qu'il y avait toujours une solution, il était à des lieues d'imaginer qu'il s'en occuperait. Mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Ce qui l'agaçait un peu, c'est qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé avant.

Il s'était déjà penché sur le problème, un certain nombre de fois. Sa carrière, celle de Prentiss, leur relation, Jack... et à chaque fois, il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander à Emily quoi que ce soit. Elle était une des meilleures profileurs du bureau. Elle ne devait rien abandonner à cause de lui.

- Tu comptes accepter ? demanda-t-il sur un ton bien plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Elle le regarda un instant. Elle imaginait très bien ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

- Je ne quitte pas le bureau. Je change simplement mes priorités, lui répondit-elle. J'aurai un emploi du temps adapté à mes nouvelles fonctions et ça me convient tout à fait.

Elle savait qu'en utilisant ces mots, elle toucherait l'homme et non le supérieur.

- Et ta carrière ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et planta son regarda dans le sien.

- Ma carrière ?... Je vous l'ai déjà dis. Je déteste la politique, précisa-t-elle.

Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la première fois qu'elle avait dit cela. C'est de cette manière qu'elle avait su gagner sa confiance. Sa persévérance et ses convictions avaient su le convaincre.

Ce n'était pas l'agent du FBI qui se trouvait face à lui ce soir. Non. C'était la femme qui avait choisi de donner priorité à sa vie personnelle. Chose qu'il lui semblait encore si difficile à faire.

- Et puis, c'est un peu comme une promotion, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle rayonnait. cette décision semblait lui convenir à merveille. Alors pourquoi ce sentait-il coupable ?

- Je ne quitte pas vraiment l'équipe. Je mets simplement mes compétences à disposition de nos nouvelles recrues, finit-elle par lui dire.

- Je l'espère bien ! lui répondit-il un peu plus détendu.

- Je préférais vous en informer moi-même avant que l'information ne remonte, continua-t-elle.

- Je t'en remercie.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment de discuter de choses plus personnelles et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qu'ils leur manquaient.

Elle se leva.

- Bonsoir. A demain, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant du bureau.

- Bonne soirée. A demain, lui répondit-il en la regarda quitter son bureau.

Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle redescendit jusqu'à son bureau.

Il était partagé. Heureux en enthousiaste face à cette nouvelle vie qui commençait mais aussi terrifié à l'idée de tout gâcher une fois de plus. Emily leur donnait une chance en acceptant cette offre. Et si il commettait la même erreur qu'avec Hayley ?

* * *

A peine la porte ouverte qu'Aaron entra dans la maison.

- Entre ! Je t'en prie ! lança Dave en voyant son ami entrer.

Il savait très bien pourquoi il était là. Emily avait du lui parler.

- J'imagine que si tu es là, c'est que tu es au courant ? demanda Rossi.

- Je le suis, répondit Hotch en se tournant vers lui.

Dave s'avança dans la pièce et alla se servir un verre. Il en prépara un pour Aaron puis lui tendit. Hotch hésita un instant puis attrapa le verre. Il en avait besoin.

Rossi s'installa dans un des fauteuils, attendant qu'Aaron lui explique le pourquoi de sa visite. Même s'il s'en doutait. Hotch resta un instant immobile puis imita son ami et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler ! lança Aaron à son ami.

- Je ne crois pas. Cela ne te concernait pas, lui répondit Dave.

- Prentiss est mon agent et...

- Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi parce que je ne t'ai parlé de mon projet ! fit remarquer Rossi. Tu es en colère contre toi car maintenant que plus aucune régle ne vous empêche d'être ensemble, tu es terrifié à l'idée de tout gâcher.

Hotch fixa son ami. Pourquoi les mots de son ami l'étonnait-il ? Il lui avait lui-même confier ces paroles. Qu'était-il venu chercher ici, ce soir ? Des réponses ?

- Avec Hayley, je n'ai pas su...

- Aaron, Emily n'est pas Hayley et tu n'es plus l'homme que tu étais il y a 6 ans, interrompit tout de suite Rossi. Les choses sont différentes.

- Tu sais très bien que notre travail n'est pas compatible avec une vie de famille normale.

- Je te l'accorde. Mais si on regarde bien, Jack, Emily et toi n'êtes pas ce que l'on peut appeler une famille "normale", fit remarquer Dave en buvant une gorgée de son alcool. Et je ne crois pas que c'est ce que vous désiriez, continua-t-il.

Il avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas dans la normalité. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que tout ce qui est hors contexte pouvait faire peur.

- Tu devrais plutôt avoir peur de la réaction de Garcia lorsqu'elle apprendra pour Prentiss et toi ? fit remarquer Dave. Tu te souviens quand elle a apprit que JJ était enceinte ?

Hotch ne pu réprimer un sourire. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien. Elle avait tenue à faire une fête surprise et avait transformé le bureau en immense salle des fêtes, avec pleins de ballons accrochés partout. Cela leur avait valu les foudres de Strauss mais cela avait fait du bien à toute l'équipe.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

Elle venait tout juste de finir de se préparer pour se rendre chez Will et JJ. Ils avaient invité toute l'équipe à venir fêter la fête nationale chez eux. Ils avaient apparement une vue imprenable sur le feu d'artifice.

Elle n'avait pas revu, ni parlé à Hotch depuis hier soir. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle se rassurait tant bien que mal en se disant qu'il avait sûrement eu d'autre chose à faire, qu'il avait du s'occuper de Jack.

Elle serait vite fixée vu qu'il serait chez JJ. Elle était nerveuse. Et ce flou concernant leur relation était pertubant. Elle avait de nombreuses fois été tenté de l'appeler mais elle s'était ravisée.

On sonna à sa porte. Elle déposa la veste qu'elle avait descendu de sa chambre sur l'îlot de la cuisine et alla ouvrir. En voyant qui se trouvait de l'autre côté par le judas, elle laissa échapper un soupir de joie. Elle ouvrit rapiement.

Jack et Hotch se tenaient devant elle, en tenue décontracté. A cet instant, Jack ressemblait énormément à son père.

- Salut ! dit Aaron

- salut, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre avec un grand sourire. Puis elle porta son attention vers le petit garçon. Salut Jack !

- Bonjour ! lui répondit-il tout souriant lui aussi.

- Avec Jack, on a pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être aller ensemble chez JJ et Will, expliqua Hotch en lançant un regard complice à son fils.

Elle pouvait dire adieu à toutes ses peurs et à tous ses doutes. Aaron venait de tout balayer en proncant ces quelques mots. Arriver ensemble chez JJ signifiait annoncer à toute l'équipe leur relation.

- J'attrape ma veste et j'arrive !

Elle rentra quelques instants pour attraper sa veste et ses clés, puis elle les rejoignit dans le couloir. Elle ferma sa porte et la verrouilla avant de les suivre.

* * *

- Tu sais que lorsqu'on va arriver, on va avoir le droit à un interrogatoire dans les régles de l'art, ironisa Emily.

Le tutoiement était venu tout naturellement et Aaron apprécia. Il s'arrêta au feu rouge et regarda dans le rétroviseur pour voir Jack jouer avec sa figurine du roi lion.

- Je me suis préparé à cette éventualité, répondit-il avec un léger sourire en se tournant vers elle.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'appréhende un peu,admit-elle.

Il la fixa un instant. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Je suis plus nerveuse à l'idée de l'annoncer à l'équipe qu'à mes propres parents, continua-t-elle à dire. Nerveuse mais heureuse.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, ému tout les deux par la situation.

- Papa, c'est vert ! s'écria le petit garçon.

Hotch regarda le feu pui son fils via le rétroviseur.

- Merci bonhomme !

Puis il démarra.

* * *

Tout le monde était arrivé sauf Hotch et Prentiss. Morgan et Rossi aidaient Will a préparer le barbecue, tandis que Garcia et Reid aidait JJ avec Henry et les derniers préparatifs du repas.

Pénéloppe s'amusait avec Henry sur l'herbe dans le jardin lorsqu'elle entendit une voiture. Elle se pencha pour savoir de qui de Hotch ou Prentiss venait d'arriver. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Hotch au volant et Emily à ses côtés.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle.

Tout le monde réagit rapidement, pensant tout d'abord à Henry. Puis quand ils virent que le garçon jouait sagement sur sa couverture, ils prétèrent attention à Garcia.

- Pincez-moi, je rêve !

Ils s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui était si incroyable que ça. Ils virent Emily, Jack et Aaron descendre de voiture. Ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de JJ et Garcia. JJ alla à la rencontre de ses invités.

Emily avait aidé Aaron a sortir le gâteau qu'il avait promis de passer chercher à JJ, tandis qu'il s'occupait des boissons qu'il avait apporté. L'équipe avait suivit JJ. Hotch referma le coffre et ils purent voir tout le monde les attendre avec grande impatience. Il se tourna vers Emily et se lancèrent un regard complice. Puis il prit la main de son fils et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons ! s'émerveilla Garcia en voyant le trio arrivé.

Emily et Hotch ne pouvaient pas encore l'entendre mais rien qu'à voir son visage, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre.

- Bonsoir vous deux ! lança JJ à l'intention de Prentiss et Hotch avec un grand sourire. Salut Jack !

- On a cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! lança Rossi

- Où est-ce que je te pose tout ça ? demanda Emily en montrant la boîte à gâteau qu'elle tenait.

- Dans la cuisine, répondit JJ

- Excusez-moi ! dit Garcia en se faufilant aux côtés de Prentiss. Je vous empreinte cette joli demoiselle si vous me le permettez.

Elle prit le bras d'Emily et ne lui laissa le choix que de la suivre. Elle l'amena vers la maison.

- Je vais prendre ça, dit JJ à l'intention de Hotch en lui prenant les boissons et suivit ses deux amies dans la maison.

Morgan arriva aux côtés de Hotch et le prit par les épaules.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Garcia et lui faisaient la paire.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

Elle déposa le gâteau sur la table de la cuisine puis se retourna et vit ses deux amies, debout l'une à côté de l'autre, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Là, vous savez que vous me faites vraiment peur toutes les deux ! informa Emily.

Garcia s'avança vers elle.

- Raconte-nous tout ! Hotch et toi... ça fait longtemps que vous entretenez une relation secrète ? demanda l'informaticienne les yeux pétillants.

Emily fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant la demande de Péneloppe puis en sourit.

- Il n'y a pas de relation secrète... commença t-elle à répondre.

- Oh s'il te plaît Emily ! Dis ça à d'autre mais pas à moi ! l'interrompit Garcia.

- Hotch n'est pas du genre à arriver au bras d'une femme et surtout en la présence de son fils, si ce n'est pas sérieux, indiqua JJ.

Emily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher ce sourire. JJ avait raison. Hotch ne se serait pas impliqué si cela n'était pas sérieux. Elle non plus. Elle connaissait parfaitement tout ce qu'il y avait en jeu. Ils avaient peut-être pris leur temps mais ils avaient construit des bases solides.

Elle était heureuse dans cette nouvelle relation, heureuse des choix qu'elle venait de prendre et heureuse de la réaction des ses amies.

- Ne nous fait pas plus languir ! s'impatienta Pénéloppe.

- Disons que depuis le spectacle... dit-elle en regardant Garcia.

- j'en étais sûre ! s'écria-t-elle, fière d'elle.

JJ regarda les deux femmes à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation que vous me cacher quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je te raconterai, lança Garcia en regardant Emily pour qu'elle continue son récit.

- Mais ça ne fait que quelques jours que...

Emily s'arrêta en pensant que rien n'avait été réellement dit. Les choses avaient simplement été ressenties et faites naturellement. Elle appréciait beaucoup.

- Quoi ? demanda JJ

Emily leva de nouveau les yeux vers elles en leur souriant.

- Ca ne fait que quelques jours que nous formons un couple, finti-elle par avouer.

C'était la première fois qu'elle formulait la situation. Le sourire de ses amies n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire.

- Ahhhh ! C'est super, dit Pénéloppe en la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant contre elle.

- Félicitations. Vous le méritez, lui dit JJ avec un regard chaleureux. Vous formez un très joli couple.

- Joli couple ? s'étonna Garcia en s'écartant. Ils sont superbes oui !

Emily et JJ sourirent de plus belle à la remarque de Garcia.

* * *

- Vous êtes un homme chanceux Hotch ! lança Morgan avec un sourire complice.

Hotch venait de leur apprendre officiellement sa relation avec Emily, même si il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le préciser.

- Selon les statistiques, un couple sur deux se rencontrent sur leur lieu de travail, ponctua Reid dans la conversation. Quoi que nous sommes en face de deux couples qui se sont...

- Merci Reid ! intervint Rossi.

- Et Jack ? Comment il le prend ? demanda Will délicatement.

- Lui aussi est tombée sous son charme, répondit Hotch en regardant son fils qui jouait avec Henry sur la couverture.

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer le trouble fait, mais j'imagine que vous avez déjà imaginé la réaction de Strauss ? lui dit Morgan.

Hotch allait répondre quand il fut interrompu.

- Mon héro !

Ils se tournèrent et virent Garcia arriver vers eux presque en courant. Au plutôt vers Rossi. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière mais ce fut peine perdue. Garcia lui sauta dessus. Emily et JJ arrivèrent à leur tour, plus calmement.

Tout le monde rit à la situation mais certain ne comprenait pas la réaction de Pénéloppe. Celle-ci laissa enfin respirer Dave.

- Hey, je croyais que c'était moi ton héro, s'écria Derek.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Toi, tu es mon """"""""

Personne ne fut étonné par cet échange. C'était habituel. Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi ? demanda Reid.

Amusé par la situation, Hotch se tourna vers Emily. Elle lui sourit.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix que de tout lui avouer... s'expliqua-t-elle avec humour.

- Personne ne me résiste ! intervint Garcia.

- Et... ? demanda Reid, toujours intéressé pour en savoir plus.

Les filles regardèrent Hotch.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout leur expliquer, expliqua-t-il à son tour.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous dire pourquoi Rossi est tout d'un coup devenu le héro de Garcia, s'impatienta Reid.

- Il a réussit un coup de maître ! dit Garcia en regardant l'intéressé avec respect.

- Il ouvre une annexe du bureau à l'Academie, pour former comme il se doit nos nouvelles recrues, intervint Hotch. Il a demandé à Emily d'en prendre la tête.

Chacun avait pu remarquer avec plaisir le "Emily" utilisé par Aaron et ils jetèrent un regard dans la direction de Prentiss. Quand Emily vit la tête de Morgan et Reid, elle préfèra clarifier tout de suite les choses.

- Je ne quitte pas le bureau. Je serais juste détachée à certains moments.

Les deux hommes furent soulagés, même si elle allait quand même leur manquer lorsqu'elle ne serait pas avec eux.

- Joli coup en effet, dit Morgan à l'intention de Rossi.

Dave n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer son geste. Tout le monde avait très bien compris.

- Et si l'on portait un toast ! demanda JJ

Will attrapa des boissons pour les filles et leur tendit. Emily s'avança pour la prendre et revint aux côtés de Hotch. Celui passa un bras autour d'elle et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Elle lui jeta un rapide regard. c'était leur premier geste de "tendresse" en public. Elle sourit.

JJ alla près de son conjoint et leva son verre.

- A nous !

Ils répétèrent tous en choeur.

- A nous !

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notre de l'auteur :** Il y a eu une petite pause de 3 semaines. Vacances obligent ^_^ Mais voici la suite !  
_

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui m'encouragent par leurs reviews._

* * *

Elle fut quelque peu surprise de retrouver Aaron face à elle, sur le pas de sa porte. Il leva les yeux vers elle, il semblait préoccupé et en même temps désolé.

- Aaron, s'étonna Emily.

- Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. On ne devait pas se voir ce soir ?...

- Si, c'est juste que...

Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de la regarder de nouveau.

-... Jack vient de partir pour son camp... finit-il par avouer.

Elle sourit en voyant la petite tête que faisait Hotch. Elle le laissa entrer dans son appartement et après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, elle le suivit jusque dans le salon.

- Il ne part que pour une seule nuit Aaron.

- Je sais... mais c'est la première fois..., répondit-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer, Emily comprit la suite.

- Tout va très bien se passer. Jack s'en sortira très bien..., le rassura-t-elle.

- Je ne m'en fais absolument pas pour Jack. Ce matin, il m'a à peine dit au revoir avant de monter dans le car et rejoindre ses petits amis.

Il prononça ces paroles en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle était heureuse de découvrir le père en Aaron. Ce rôle lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il planta son regard dans le sien et y trouva la force qu'il cherchait en venant ici.

- C'est pour moi que c'est plus difficile !

Elle sourit à sa déclaration.

- J'ai pensé aller au bureau... et puis je me suis retrouvé en bas de ton immeuble, lui dit-il en la fixant toujours.

- Tu as bien fais, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Tu as peut-être d'autre chose à faire...

- Rien qui ne puisse attendre, l'arrêta-t-elle. Juste quelques courses. Si tu n'es pas contre, tu pourrais m'accompagner. Je comptais justement acheter un petit quelque chose à Jack pour son retour.

Aaron la fixa un long moment sans dire un mot. Il avait ce regard qu'il prenait quelques fois au bureau lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle, la réprimandant légèrement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les hommes de la famille Hotchner me font craquer, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et en se levant.

Elle rassembla ses affaires. Hotch la regardait toujours.

- Mais si tu penses que j'en fais trop, dit-elle se en tournant vers lui.

Elle attendit la réponse d'Aaron.

- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour nous, et je ne parle pas des cadeaux, lança-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle les aimait plus que tout, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit prêt à l'entendre. Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Elle revint près de lui. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous aussi ! expliqua-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente un peu trop gêné par le regard que lui portait Aaron.

- Alors est-ce que tu m'accompagne ou tu préfère rester m'attendre ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se leva pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

- Je t'accompagne à une condition ? demanda-t-il.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Que tu me laisses t'inviter à déjeuner.

Elle lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

Ils venaient de terminer de dîner et discutaient sur le canapé avec un dernier verre de vin. Les heures étaient passées rapidement et il se faisait déjà tard, mais ils semblaient à peine le remarquer.

- ... et mes parents n'y ont vu que du feu ! finit Emily.

- Je vois.

- Je crois que c'est après ça qu'ils ont décidé de faire appel au FBI pour la "sécurité", précisa Emily avec un sourire malin.

Aaron sourit et fixa la femme en face de lui. Il avait tout d'abord cru avoir oublié mais il se souvenait parfaitement de cet instant. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pas dans son bureau lorsqu'elle avait rejoint l'équipe. Non, le moment où l'ambassadrice Prentiss lui avait présenté sa fille.

- Tu savais déjà ce que tu voulais à cette époque, précisa-t-il.

Elle resta immobile un instant, surprise par les propos de Hotch.

- Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que...

- Moi aussi... mais ça m'est revenu lorsque que tu m'as attendu dans mon bureau, à un retour d'enquête et que tu m'as tenu tête. J'ai reconnu ce regard déterminé, lui dit-il en la fixant.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il avait oublié, qu'elle n'avait été qu'une fille d'ambassadrice à protéger, mais elle se trompait apparemment.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais oublié, avoua-t-elle. Je m'étais fait une raison, finit-elle par dire en buvant une autre gorgée de son verre.

- Je me souviens parfaitement de l'étudiante révoltée que j'ai rencontré, lui répondit-il.

Elle sourit.

- Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais à cette époque. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, se confia-t-elle.

Il la regarda.

- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté l'offre de Rossi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle croisa son regard.

- Oui. Parce que j'ai envie de me donner une chance, lui répondit-elle. J'aime ce que je fais et j'aime les personnes qui sont présentes dans ma vie. Ce poste associe parfaitement ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

Elle n'avait rien dit directement mais le message était clair. Elle avait toujours été franche avec lui et elle ne voulait pas que cela change.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de briser cet instant. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et, délicatement, ils s'embrassèrent. Tendrement, puis de plus en plus langoureusement. Emily glissa ses mains sur la nuque d'Aaron, tandis que celui-ci glissait les siennes dans le dos de sa partenaire.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient réellement seuls, sans un petit bout de choux dormant dans la chambre à côté. Ils basculèrent sur le canapé et les mains d'Aaron parcoururent lentement les hanches d'Emily, ce qui la fit se cambrer à ce contact.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front.

- Demandes-moi de rentrer chez moi, murmura Aaron.

Emily sourit et s'écarta légèrement pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'en aille. Ce qui allait se passer serait une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. C'était assez troublant mais elle le désirait. Elle se leva lentement en tenant la main de Hotch dans la sienne. Elle l'attira vers elle et l'incita à la suivre.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer en la suivant et pour la première fois, il eut juste l'envie d'apprécier l'instant présent comme elle avait su lui apprendre. Ils montèrent les marches menant à la chambre d'Emily et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent près du lit, dans la pénombre, elle se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se trouvèrent immédiatement.

Aaron réduisit l'espace entre eux, posa la main sur la joue d'Emily et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser signifiait énormément. Il transmettait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Les mots étaient encore difficiles à dire, mais il aimait cette femme. Emily se serra contre lui et approfondit le baiser. Le message était parfaitement passé.

Ils basculèrent délicatement sur le lit, sans que leurs bouches ne se quittent.

* * *

Emily se réveilla lentement après une nuit comme elle n'en avait connu. Elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle bougea légèrement pour essayer de se retrouver dans les bras de Hotch, mais à la place, elle sentit une place vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus là. Une angoisse subite s'empara d'elle. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit parti ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre d'Aaron Hotchner ! Elle se redressa et parcourut la chambre des yeux et un immense soulagement se fit ressentir quand elle aperçu la chemise et la veste d'Aaron toujours à terre. Soulagé, elle sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

Elle se leva, tirant le drap avec elle et attrapa la chemise de Hotch pour l'enfiler. Il ne devait pas être loin. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était plutôt tôt. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer ses insomnies, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle finit de boutonner la chemise et se dirigea vers l'escalier. En bas de celui-ci, elle vit Aaron entrain de regarder par la grande baie vitrée donnant sur la ville. Il portait simplement son pantalon et son tee-shirt. Elle descendit doucement et lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, l'enlaça et colla sa joue contre son dos.

In ne parut pas surpris, comme si il l'avait entendu arriver. Il sourit et posa sa main contre celles d'Emily, nouées sur son torse. Puis il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle leva son visage vers lui.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Une petite heure environ, lui répondit-il. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir donc j'ai préparé le café.

Elle se tourna vers la cuisine pour voir qu'il avait pris ses marques et avait bien fait le café. Puis elle le regarda de nouveau.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que dans ses bras.

- J'imagine que cela veut dire oui, dit-il en voyant son sourire.

- Très bien vu monsieur l'agent, répondit-elle en se serrant d'avantage contre lui. Et toi, tu te fais du soucis pour Jack ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai juste hâte qu'il rentre.

- A quelle heure dois-tu aller le récupérer ?

- Il rentre pour 11h, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

- Plus que quelques heures à attendre, le consola-t-elle. Voilà, ce que je te propose. Pendant que tu prends une douche, je te prépare le petit déjeuner, tu manges quelque chose avant de passer chez toi te changer... et ce sera déjà l'heure d'aller le chercher.

- C'est un joli programme, lui répondit-il en souriant. Mais il y a des petits changements à effectuer.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

- Le petit déjeuner est déjà prêt ! avoua-t-il en lui montrant la table.

Elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention en descendant mais la table était mise et des pancakes l'attendaient sagement. Elle s'approcha de la table tout en tenant la main de Hotch dans la sienne. Elle attrapa un morceau de pancake et le mangea. Ils étaient délicieux.

- Et l'autre petit changement... dit-il en la tournant vers lui par les hanches.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi chercher Jack.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage d'Emily. Elle devait être la femme la plus heureuse au monde à cet instant.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

- Certain, lui répondit-il avec assurance.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à nouveau.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

Elle arriva juste à temps pour la sortie des classes. Elle avait promis à Hotch de récupérer Jack à la sortie de l'école. Lui-même était coincé à une réunion avec Strauss et Jessica s'était absentée pour la semaine et avait conseillé à Aaron de laisser Emily prendre soin de son fils.

Même si elle savait qu'il avait été un peu obligé par la situation, elle était heureuse qu'il lui fasse confiance. Et puis elle était heureuse de faire la surprise à Jack. La sonnerie retentit et les premiers enfants sortir en courant vers leurs parents.

Emily scruta la sortie de l'école. Elle vit le petit bonhomme sortir d'un pas pressé de son école maternelle. Elle lui fit un signe et lorsque l'enfant la reconnue, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage et il courut vers elle. Elle s'accroupit pour prendre Jack dans ses bras.

- Mily ! Cria Jack en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Ton papa a eu une réunion très importante alors c'est moi qui viens de chercher ! L'informa-t-elle.

- Super !

Jack semblait ravi.

- Est-ce que ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondait gaiement l'enfant.

Puis il la tira par la main vers la sortie de l'école.

- Il faut que je te présente à ma maîtresse ! Lui dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Madame Brewster !

L'institutrice se tourna vers eux. Emily ne savait pas comment se présenter et puis sans l'accord d'Aaron, elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre ce genre d'initiative.

- Madame Brewster, c'est Mily, l'amoureuse de mon papa et elle aussi travaille au FBI, annonça l'enfant sans aucune gêne.

Par contre, Emily était un peu gênée mais elle trouvait ça touchant de voir Jack la présenter ainsi. L'institutrice lui sourit. Emily lui tendit la main pour la saluer.

- Emily Prentiss.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous ces derniers temps, fit remarquer l'institutrice.

- Hey Jack, tu viens jouer avec nous, cria un de ses petits copains.

Jack regarda Emily.

- Juste quelques minutes alors, répondit-elle à son petit air implorant.

Jack s'en alla en courant vers ses amis.

- Je vous rassure. Son père ne peut pas lui résister non plus, précisa la maîtresse à l'intention d'Emily.

- Je veux bien vous croire, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Jack est un enfant charmant et ça m'a peiné d'apprendre pour sa maman. Mais je dois avouer que depuis quelques temps, ils rayonnent à nouveau et je crois que c'est grâce à vous. Le père comme le fils.

- Jack est surprenant et Aaron...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir. L'institutrice souriait déjà rien qu'à voir l'expression de son visage.

- Puisque je vous rencontre, j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose.

Emily qui regardait Jack jouer se tourna vers elle.

- Jack va sûrement vous en parler. Il a un mot dans son carnet mais dans quelques jours, nous organisons une soirée des parents. Mr Hotchner m'a dit qu'il serait présent mais j'ai peur qu'une présence « féminine » manque à Jack. Les enfants sont censés préparés quelque chose avec chacun de leurs parents. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être...

- Je ne sais pas, se contenta de dire Emily.

- Si vous pouviez en parler. Vous feriez un heureux, précisa l'institutrice en regardant Jack.

Emily imaginait très bien la réaction de Jack, mais elle n'était pas sa mère et elle ne voulait pas prendre cette place. Non qu'elle n'aimait pas cet enfant ou son père. Elle ne voulait simplement pas prendre la place de Hayley.

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit Emily.

- Merci. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Encore enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance Mlle Prentiss, la salua la maîtresse de Jack.

* * *

Jack sauta dans son lit, trop heureux que ce soit Emily qui s'occupe de lui ce soir.

- Papa va en avoir encore pour longtemps, demanda-t-il quand même à Prentiss.

- Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, tout à l'heure, il a dit que c'était bientôt fini, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit. Je suis sûre que dès qu'il aura fini, il viendra t'embrasser.

Jack se mit sous les couvertures avec l'aide d'Emily.

- Parce qu'il faut que je lui demande quelque chose, précisa l'enfant.

Emily le regarda, espérant qu'il continue à se confier.

- Il faut que je te le demande à toi aussi, Mily.

- Je t'écoute mon coeur, lui dit-elle en le bordant.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma deuxième maman, demanda-t-il sans détour.

Elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Hotch et elle n'en avaient encore jamais parlé, ne s'imaginant pas qu'une telle idée pouvait déjà passer dans la tête de Jack. La fête de l'école avait du l'aider à y penser. Et puis cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'Aaron et elle se fréquentaient, alors cela n'avait jamais été la question première. Pourtant cette idée lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, à chaque instant passé avec eux, mais elle ne se serait jamais permise d'y croire et encore moins d'en parler avec Hotch. En respect pour Hayley.

Elle était un peu désemparée face à la question et elle aurait aimé qu'Aaron soit là. L'enfant la regardait toujours, attendant une réponse.

- Tu as déjà une maman Jack, essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer.

- Oui, mais elle est au ciel et...

Un voile de tristesse apparut sur le visage de Jack.

- Je sais qu'elle me regarde de là-haut mais... elle ne peut plus faire des choses de maman avec moi. Toi oui. Et puis tu nous aimes Papa et moi, dit-il tout simplement.

La franchise des enfants déconcertait complètement Emily. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cette petite frimousse. Elle sentit les larmes monter. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Bien sûr que je vous aime ton papa et toi, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se redressa pour regarder l'enfant dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que Hotch était rentré depuis quelques minutes et qu'il écoutait la conversation depuis la question de Jack, derrière la porte.

- Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple mon ange, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il très à l'écoute.

Elle était sûre qu'il poserait cette question.

- Ton papa et moi, on doit d'abord savoir si on peut vivre ensemble...

- T'as qu'à venir vivre à la maison ! répondit l'enfant très simplement.

Elle lui sourit.

- Moi, je t'aime et je sais que papa aussi. On sera content que tu viennes vivre avec nous. J'te jure, dit Jack.

Elle devait résister pour ne pas pleurer de tendresse devant Jack. Cet enfant avait un naturel débordant d'amour et c'était dur d'y résister.

- Alors tu veux bien ? Demanda l'enfant.

Emily hésita. Que devait-elle répondre ?

- Il faut que j'en discute avec ton papa, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Jack sourit à son tour et lui sauta dans les bras pour lui dire bonne nuit.

- En tout cas, tu fais une très belle maman, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il venait de faire tomber ces dernières barrières. Cet enfant l'avait complètement fait craquer. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et elle ne voulait que son bonheur. Elle le serra contre elle en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Jack se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Elle le regarda un instant dormir avant de se lever délicatement et sortir de la chambre. Elle fut étonnée de voir Aaron derrière celle-ci. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait entendu leur conversation ?

Il entra doucement dans la chambre pour aller embrasser son fils. Emily se rendit dans la cuisine et finit de ranger ce qu'elle avait sorti. Les mots de Jack ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête.

Elle avait toujours désiré être mère et Jack était un enfant vraiment adorable. Mais il avait une mère : Hayley. Elle se doutait que ce jour arriverait mais pas aussi rapidement. Pourquoi alors que son rêve de famille était sur le point de se réaliser, elle avait si peur ? Peut-être parce que la situation était loin d'être simple. Pas aux yeux de Jack en tout cas !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Aaron la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

- Merci de t'être occupé de Jack ce soir, lui dit-il.

- Cela a été avec joie.

- Tu aurais pu aller à mon appartement...

- Jack a insisté pour passer la soirée ici. Je n'ai pas pu lui résister, avoua-t-elle.

- J'ai pu inaugurer ma clé comme ça, lui dit-il en lui montrant l'objet en question.

Elle lui avait donné la clé de son appartement, il y a de ça quelques semaines et il avait fait la même chose, en prétextant que cela serait plus pratique avec Jack.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je meurs de faim !

- Il me reste du gratin. Je t'en réchauffe une assiette, dit-elle en évitant de croiser trop longtemps son regard.

Elle s'activa tandis qu'il s'assit à la console au centre de la cuisine.

- Comment s'est passée la réunion ? Lança-t-elle.

Un silence s'en suivit. Elle sourit.

- Je vois, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle mit l'assiette qu'elle venait de préparer dans le micro onde et l'enclencha. Elle se tourna et se retrouva face à Aaron. Il allait bien falloir en parler un jour où l'autre.

- Est-ce qu'il te l'a demandé ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il acquiesça.

- Il a des arguments plutôt convaincants, dit-il.

Est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris ? Aaron serait en accord avec son fils ?

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que... Tu es sérieux ? demanda t-elle, n'osant y croire.

Hotch se leva et vint près d'elle. Il lui prit les mains. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Il n'oubliera jamais Hayley et je suis sûr que tu feras en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

Une boule se formait dans la gorge d'Emily et elle était sur le point de laisser ses larmes couler.

- Tu ne la remplaceras jamais, je le sais. Mais tu seras le guider, l'encourager et le dorloter comme tu sais déjà si bien le faire, ainsi que de s'occuper de son vieux père.

Elle sourit à la remarque de Hotch.

- C'est ce qu'Hayley aurait voulu et c'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé avant de mourir, se confia-t-il. Jack n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour le comprendre. Il l'a fait tout naturellement.

Ils avaient tous entendus ce qu'Hayley lui avait dit. De ne pas se fermer à l'Amour.

- Je l'ai compris lors de notre première soirée. Lorsque j'ai vu Jack te faire son plus beau sourire. Il était à nouveau heureux et c'était parce que tu étais entré dans nos vies. J'ai juste été long à le réaliser.

Les larmes coulèrent.

- Hey, lança-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que cela représente pour moi aussi... ce que vous représentez tous les deux.

Elle s'écarta pour le regarder.

- Je n'y croyais plus. L'Amour, les enfants, la famille... et tu es entré dans ma vie sans que je n'attende quoi que ce soit, et puis il y a eu Jack... nous, continua-t-elle,

- Les choses se sont faites le plus naturellement du monde. Comme nous le conseillerait un certain profileur, essayons de ne pas les compliquer, déclara-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment et puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour échanger un long baiser.

- Je dois t'avouer que mes vieux démons sont tenaces. Je ne sais pas si la vie de famille est faite pour moi, confia Aaron en s'écartant délicatement d'elle et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Mais je me dois de ne pas passer à côté de cette nouvelle chance qui s'offre à moi... pour Jack, pour toi... et pour moi.

Elle lui sourit, attendrit par sa déclaration. Elle posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'aime Aaron Hotchner, murmura-t-elle, juste pour eux.

Elle se redressa lentement et trouva son regard.

- Je ne veux pas d'Une vie de famille. Je veux simplement apprécier pleinement notre vie ensemble, lui dit-elle.

Il avait compris l'allusion. Comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Rossi, Emily, Jack et lui étaient loin d'être des personnes banales. Leurs vies étaient plus animées que certaines, ils devaient apprendre à la vivre ainsi, ensemble comme venait de si bien le dire Emily.

- Il reste un dernier détail à régler, dit Hotch le plus sérieusement du monde.

Emily appréhendait un peu la suite. Il la regarda un instant, puis lui sourit.

- Notre famille s'installe chez toi ou chez moi ? lui demanda-il.

Elle éclata de rire et le serra fort dans ses bras.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'ils ont quelque chose de changer ? demanda Pénéloppe à Morgan alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine aménagée du bureau.

Morgan se tourna vers elle et regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Prentiss et Hotch venaient de sortir de l'ascenseur et se diriger vers le service. Il ne remarqua rien de différent.

- Ils arrivent ensemble au bureau, continua Garcia.

- Comme presque tous les jours depuis plus de 3 mois, quand Prentiss n'a pas cours à donner, répondit naturellement Morgan.

- Non mais là, il y a quelque chose de différent !

- Ils se fréquentent ma puce. C'est normal qu'ils..., essaya d'expliquer.

- Non y a autre chose !

Garcia but une gorgée de son café sans quitter le couple des yeux. Morgan sourit en voyant l'expression de son amie et retourna à son bureau. Garcia le suivit.

- Ils sont vraiment trop mignons ! fit remarquer Pénéloppe, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux personnes en question arrivèrent près de l'enclos des profileurs.

- Bonjour vous deux ! salua Garcia toute souriante.

Emily connaissait très bien son amie et cela l'amusait de la voir aussi enthousiaste au sujet de sa relation avec Hotch.

- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle à son tour.

- Bonjour Garcia, Morgan, lança Hotch avant de se rendre dans son bureau.

Prentiss posa ses affaires sur son bureau et commença à s'installer. Pénéloppe s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau.

- Alors belle beauté brune, comment ça se passe avec notre très cher Boss Man ? demanda Garcia.

Emily posa sa veste sur son siège et s'assit derrière son bureau, tout en restant silencieuse.

- Allez ! Tu pourrais être sympa et partager un peu ! supplia Garcia.

Morgan lança un regard complice à Prentiss.

- Bon courage ! lança-t-il avant de quitter l'endroit, laissant Prentiss à la merci de Pénéloppe.

Mais elles furent vite rejointes par JJ.

- Salut les filles ! les salua-t-elle.

Mais Garcia ne quittait pas Emily des yeux. Une technique pour essayer de la faire craquer.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda la nouvelle venue.

- Allez Emily ! supplia une nouvelle fois Garcia.

- Quoi que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda Emily. Que c'est incroyable !

Elle marqua une pause et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire.

- Et bien oui, ça l'est ! répondit-elle.

Garcia sautilla presque sur place.

- Et comment ça se passe entre tes cours à Quantico, tes dossiers ici et cette nouvelle relation ? demanda JJ, elle aussi curieuse.

- vous n'avez pas du travail à faire vous deux ? demanda Prentiss.

- Quoi ? On veut juste se tenir au courant ? Savoir si tout va bien ? répondit innocemment JJ.

- Oui parce que s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui se met au travers ou qui pourrait nuire à mon couple préféré, crois-moi, Garcia est prête à faire n'importe quoi ! précisa l'informaticienne.

Emily éclata de rire devant l'intérêt de ses amies.

- Je vous rassure, tout va très bien.

- C'est ce qu'il nous semblait, lui dit JJ. Vous êtes touchant à voir tout les deux. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Hotch et toi.

Emily sourit à JJ pour la remercier.

- Et moi donc ! s'écria Garcia. C'est encore mieux que dans n'importe quelle comédie romantique...

Elle commençait à s'emporter.

- Au travail ! lança Emily en se tournant vers son écran d'ordinateur.

JJ lui sourit et retourna dans son bureau. Avant de partir, Garcia s'approcha d'Emily.

- S'il y avait quoi que ce soit, tu nous le dirais n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Prentiss la regarda et lui sourit.

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit-elle.

Elles se fixèrent un long moment avant que Garcia se décide à abandonner. Prentiss avait la sensation qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas d'idée précise. Heureusement qu'en tant que profileur, elle savait caché la vérité. Mais avec Garcia, elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps. L'informaticienne s'en alla doucement vers son bureau, en lançant des regards à Emily qui avait repris son travail.

* * *

Emily avait décidé de prendre un café au bureau avant de se rendre à Quantico pour son seul cours de la journée. Elle versa le liquide encore chaud dans sa tasse et faillit en verser à côté lorsque Garcia arriva près d'elle.

- Tu m'as fais peur Garcia ! lança-t-elle

- tu es enceinte ! s'écria-t-elle

Prentiss faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Garcia l'avait dit si fort que certains membres du bureau c'était tourné vers eux.

- Quoi ? Je te demande pardon ? demanda Emily.

- Tu es enceinte... répéta-t-elle sans vraiment baisser le ton.

- si tu pouvais baisser d'un ton... précisa Emily.

- C'est ça ! Tu es enceinte ! s'émerveilla Pénéloppe.

- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Mais si tu continue comme ça, tout le bureau va le penser ! précia Prentiss.

Garcia regarda autour d'elle et vit plusieurs personnes regarder dans leur direction.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que j'étais enceinte ? demanda Emily amusée.

- Eh bien... Vous avez quelque chose de changer Hotch et toi... tu es rayonnante, alors j'ai pensé que...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase sachant très bien qu'Emily comprendrait la suite.

- Et bien je te rassure. Je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Oh, répondit Garcia presque déçue.

Puis elle se redressa, le regard pétillant.

- Tu me le dirais si c'était le cas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Comment voudrais-tu que je te cache une nouvelle pareille ? lui répondit Emily.

- Et vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir envie de faire un petit Hotch ou une petit Emily...

- Garcia... réprimanda gentillement Prentiss.

- Quoi ? C'était juste une idée ! Ose dire que tu n'y a pas pensé ?

Le regard de Prentiss changea et une douceur maternelle s'y installa.

- Je te mentirai si je te disais le contraire. Mais je crois qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour l'envisager. Et puis Jack demande beaucoup de notre attention, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre en pensant à l'enfant.

- Vous avez raison ! admit Pénéloppe.

- Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un cours à Quantico, dit Prentiss en posant sa tasse. On se voit demain ? lança-t-elle à Garcia en retournant à son bureau récupérer ses affaires.

* * *

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria une voix au loin !

Tous les profileurs levèrent le nez de leurs dossiers. Garcia arriva quelques secondes après le cri, toute excitée.

- Je le savais ! cria-t-elle. Je le savais !

Morgan se leva et s'approcha d'elle, sous les yeux ébahies de Reid et JJ.

- J'en étais sûre ! continua sur la même lancée Pénéloppe.

- Du calme ma puce ! Et si tu nous disais qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ? demanda Morgan en la prenant par les épaules.

- Et bien, je faisais mon petit tour habituel du cyber espace au FBI, comme chaque matin. C'était plutôt calme ce matin... commença à répondre Garcia.

- Ne me dis pas que... demanda Morgane.

- Rien d'illégal, je vous rassure, précisa l'informaticienne. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé !

Et elle se tut.

- Garcia, je t'en prie ! Ne nous fait pas plus languir ! supplia JJ en s'approchant de son amie.

- J'en étais sûre, répéta Pénéloppe.

- Pitié Garcia ! ajouta Reid, lui aussi impatient de connaître la suite.

- Emily a effectué un changement d'adresse. Et devinez où ? demanda-t-elle fière d'elle.

Morgan et Reid attendirent la suite, tandis que JJ afficha un immense sourire.

- Où ça ? Demanda Reid impatient.

- Au 1052 Holly Street, répondit-elle toute souriante.

- Où ça ? redemanda Reid, qui n'avait pas bien suivit.

JJ le frappa légèrement sur le bras.

- Hey ! Mais quoi ? demanda Reid.

- C'est l'adresse de Hotch, expliqua Morgan.

- Oh ! se contenta de dire son collègue.

- Ils ont eménagé ensemble, s'écria Pénéloppe, toute heureuse de sa découverte.

A ce moment, Hotch arriva vers eux, lisant un dossier. A leur hauteur, il leva les yeux vers eux et les vit tous, tout sourire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il intrigué par l'attitude de ses profileurs.

Ils savaient tous très bien qu'Hotch préférait être discret sur sa relation avec Emily et il était inutile qu'il apprennent ce qu'ils avaient découvert avant qu'Emily et lui ne leur annoncent.

- Rien, répondit JJ.

Il les regarda encore une fois un à un avant de retourner dans son bureau.

- Pourquoi ils ne nous ont rien dit d'après vous ? demanda Garcia.

- C'est tout nouveau, ils préfèrent peut-être attendre de voir si ça marche ! expliqua JJ

- Je suis d'accord avec JJ, approuva Morgan.

* * *

- Je crois qu'il va falloir l'annoncer à l'équipe sinon Garcia risque de lancer les pires rumeurs à notre sujet, annonça Emily, allongé dans son lit, un livre sur les genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda un voix connu provenant de la salle de bain.

Emily se demandait si elle devait tout lui dire et rentrer dans les détails. Ils venaient à peine d'eménager ensemble, inutile de compliquer les choses avec ce genre de discution. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de lui cacher. Leur relation n'avait jamais fonctionné comme ça.

- Elle est venue me voir cet après-midi pour me demander si j'étais enceinte ? continua-t-elle.

Hotch passa la tête dans la chambre.

- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit signe que oui. Il retourna dans la salle de bain.

- Elle se doute de quelque chose ? lança-t-elle à nouveau.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il de la salle de bain.

- Alors ça ! Tu connais Garcia. Elle nous a trouvé radieux donc elle en a déduit que nous attendions un heureux événement !

Hotch arriva dans la chambre.

- Je vois, déclara-t-il en rangeant son arme et son badge dans le coffre prévu à cet effet. Celle de Prentiss y était déjà.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle l'observa. Elle aimait ses moments de vie qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Elle sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de venredi soir, au Finn ? demanda-t-il en la rejoignant sur le lit. Je pourrais les inviter à boire un verre et on leur annoncerait la nouvelle.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui en souriant.

- Alors là les soupçons de Garcia seront confirmés ! Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir ! dit-elle. Vendredi, oui, j'ai des cours toute la journée à Quantico donc j'échapperai à son interrogatoire, répondit-elle en souriant d'avantage.

Par contre, Hotch sembla réfléchir à sa propre proposition ce qui amusa beaucoup Emily. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moins dur que ça en à l'air ! lui dit-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle retourna à sa place en reprenant son bouquin.

- Mais si je ne me trompe pas, tu passe toute la journée de demain avec nous ? dit-il fier de lui. Si je lance l'invitation demain...

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! demanda-t-elle.

Il ne fit que lui sourire.

TOC TOC TOC

- Papa, Mily, je peux entrer ?

La petit voix de Jack se fit entendre.

- Entre bonhomme, lui répondit son père.

L'enfant, en pyjama entra dans la chambre et se dirigea droit sur le lit. Il sauta dessus et vint se mettre entre son père et Emily.

- Ca y est ! Je me suis brossé les dents tout seul comme un grand, dit-il tout fier de lui.

- C'est bien mon coeur, répondit Emily en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

Jack se tourna vers son père.

- Papa, tu me lis l'histoire des pirates ce soir, demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux, répondit Hotch en se levant du lit.

- Bonne nuit Mily, dit le petit garçon en déposant un bisous sur sa joue.

Puis il sauta du lit et rejoignit son père pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle les regarda sortir. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait là, chez Aaron et qu'elle partageait leurs vies, à Jack et lui. Ils prenaient doucement leurs marques à trois.

Jack avait été ravi d'aider Emily à ranger ses affaires dans son nouveau chez elle. Aaron lui avait fait la place nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse y mettre le principal, mais l'appartement se fit plus petit qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Elle avait gardé son appartement et le plus gros de ses affaires en attendant de trouver une solution.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Aaron était de retour. Emily déposa son livre sur la table de chevet et se prépara à dormir. Elle s'allongea face à Hotch. Celui-ci fit de même et l'enlaça. Elle laissa reposer sa tête sur le torse d'Aaron. La question de Garcia au sujet d'avoir des enfants lui trottait en tête et impossible de s'en défaire. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient devoir en discuter mais elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le bon moment.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, dit-il d'un coup.

Emily ne comprit pas de quoi il voulait parler et il le sentit.

- On ne s'engage pas avec quelqu'un sans penser à l'avenir et à la famille, précisa-t-il.

Elle venait de comprendre.

- J'ai toujours pensé être un mauvais père...

Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder et répliquer mais il la devança.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que je suis un bon père, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Il marqua un silence.

- Je commence tout juste à y croire, continua-t-il.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je sais à quel point tu désire être mère... tu es merveilleuse avec Jack et je...

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Aaron, je ne te demande rien. Comme tu l'as dis tout à l'heure, on ne s'engage pas avec quelqu'un sans avoir penser au futur. Jack et toi faites mon bonheur.

- J'ai juste du mal à planifier quoi que ce soit, dit-il doucement. Ces deux dernières années ont déjà été...

- Je sais, lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer. Elle hissa son visage jusqu'au sien et l'embrassa tendrement. La réaction d'Aaron fut immédiate. Il l'embrassa à son tour.

* * *

L'équipe, exceptée Emily était réunie au Finn pour boire un verre avant le week-end, qu'ils espéraient tous avoir de libre. Hotch avait lancé l'invitation la veille et chacun, surtout Garcia, s'était demandé ce que cela pouvait bien signifié.

- Alors Hotch, quelque chose de spécial à fêter ? demanda Morgan.

Hotch se tourna vers lui. Il devait attendre Emily. Elle avait été retenue à Quantico et ne devrait plus tarder.

- C'est si bizarre que ça que j'invite mon équipe à prendre un verre après une semaine de travail, répondit-il espérant retarder l'échéance.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, rétorqua Rossi. D'habitude, c'est nous qui devons te trainer jusqu'ici.

Tout le monde sourit à l'allusion de Rossi, même Hotch. Emily arriva juste à cet instant. Elle passa derrière Aaron, en passant une main dans son dos et alla s'installer à côté de lui.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. Désolé du retard.

- On n'attendait plus que toi, fit remarquer JJ.

- Hotch allait enfin nous dire pourquoi il nous a demandé d'être là ce soir, enchaina Garcia.

Hotch se tourna vers elle, étonné.

- Enfin, ce que je voulais dire Monsieur, c'est que... essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer.

- Non, tu as raison Garcia, l'interrompit-il.

L'informaticienne fut surprise. Hotch regarda Emily en lui prenant la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui laissait l'honneur de l'annoncer, puis se tourna vers son équipe. Emily sourit en essayant de trouver les bonnes paroles.

- Ca fait deux semaines que j'ai eménagé avec Aaron et Jack, déclara-t-elle.

- YES ! laissa échapper Garcia.

Mais personne ne parut réellement surpris par cette annonce. Ils se contentèrent de sourire, puis se baissèrent chacun leur tour, ramassant quelque chose à leurs pieds. Ils avaient tous un petit cadeau.

- Alors je crois que vous aurez besoin de ceci, déclara JJ en tendant son paquet à Emily et Hotch.

- Vous étiez au courant ? demanda Prentiss en attrapant le paquet.

- Ba disons que nous avions de sérieux soupçons et que Garcia a su faire le reste ! déclara Morgan en lui donnant aussi son paquet.

Rossi fit signe à la serveuse et celle-ci amena une bouteille de champagne avec 7 flûtes. Dave ouvrit la bouteille tandis que le reste de l'équipe échangeait leur impression et que Hotch et Emily découvraient leurs cadeaux.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

L'affaire avait été délicate et cela faisait 16 jours qu'ils travaillaient dessus. Ils avaient mis tout leur savoir faire pour attraper le tueur qui agissait dans la banlieue de Seattle. Ils avaient décidé de rentrer tout suite et ne pas attendre le lendemain. Toute l'équipe était à bord du jet. Tous sauf Prentiss qui n'avait pas été de la partie. Elle avait eu plusieurs cours à QUantico et cela lui avait couté de ne pas les suivre.

Reid s'était tout de suite assoupit sur le canapé, JJ avait appelé Will pour lui dire qu'elle serait bientôt à la maison et prendre des nouvelles de son fils, Morgan écoutait comme à son habitude son mp3 et Rossi écrivait dans son carnet, peut-être un nouveau livre à venir. Hotch quand à lui, finissait la paperasserie. Il avait préféré commencé à bord car il savait à quel point cela pouvait être long.

L'écran de l'ordinateur s'alluma. Il leva les yeux et vit Garcia.

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

- Bonsoir Garcia, lui répondit-il.

- Le bureau de Seattle m'a fait parvenir tous les docements numériques. Je vous les ai transféré sur votre compte, déclara-t-elle.

- Merci Pénéloppe. Tu as fais du bon boulot. Rentre chez toi maintenant ! Il est tard !

- J'y vais Monsieur, mais il me reste encore une chose à faire, l'informa-t-elle.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit à l'écran avec un lien internet.

- Vous devriez aller visiter ce site Monsieur, lui dit-elle.

Il sembla étonné de la requête de Garcia.

- Garcia, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à... commença-t-il.

- J'insite Monsieur, cela devrait vous intéresser, insista Garcia.

Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Garcia d'insister après une enquête aussi éprouvante.

- D'accord ! lui répondit-il.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, le salua-t-elle avant de se déconnecter.

Il cliqua sur le lien et une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit et mit un certain temps à se charger. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Jack et Emily apparaître à l'écran, en vidéoconférence. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser le réseau pour une utilisation personnelle, mais il aperçu le nom du site "Le monde de Garcia". Elle avait fait en sorte que Hotch puisse voir Emily et Jack.

- Hey ! lança-t-il en souriant.

- Coucou papa ! s'écria le petit garçon en faisant coucou à la webcam.

Il était assis sur les genoux d'Emily et celle-ci avait sa tête au dessus de son épaule.

- Bonsoir Aaron.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de le voir depuis tout ce temps. Lui-même ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Voir Jack et Emily lui faisait le plus grand bien.

- Tu rentres bientôt papa ? demanda le garçon.

- Je suis dans l'avion. Je devrais être bientôt à la maison, lui répondit-il.

Il regarda sa montre et réfléchit un instant.

- Tu dormiras sûrement quand je rentrerai mais je te promets de venir te dire bonne nuit, continua Hotch.

- Promis ? lança Jack.

- Promis, dit Aaron en souriant à son fils.

Jack afficha un grand sourire.

- Tu as arrêté le méchant ? continua l'enfant.

- Oui, répondit Hotch. Et toi, à l'école, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui...on a fait de la peinture et on a été joué au parc et je suis montée tout en haut de la pyramide de fil, dit-il tout fier de lui.

Emily regardait Jack en souriant. Elle aimait voir son enthousiasme et la façon dont il décrivait ses activités à son père.

- Faudra que tu me montres ça, rétorqua Aaron.

- Emily a dit qu'on irait au parc ce dimanche, dit Jack tout content.

Emily et Hotch se regardèrent. Elle espèrait ne pas s'être trop avancer.

- C'est une très bonne idée ! J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit-il.

Un bip se fit entendre.

- Jack, mon coeur, dis bonsoir à ton père et va te laver les mains, on va bientôt manger.

- D'accord, répondit l'enfant en se tournant à nouveau vers l'écran. Bonsoir Papa. A tout à l'heure ! dit-il.

Ni Emily ni Hotch ne le reprit sur le fait qu'il dormirait certainement quand Aaron rentrerait.

- A tout à l'heure, lui répondit Hotch.

Le garçon sauta des genoux d'Emily et sortit du champ de la webcam. Emily le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna de nouveau vers la vidéo.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant que cela ne devait pas être la grande forme.

Elle avait suivit le dossier à distance sans avoir les détails mais à voir la tête de Hotch, cela avait du être très éprouvant.

- Ca ira mieux quand je serais à la maison, lui répondit-il.

Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Dans ces moments là, elle regrettait de ne pas être là. Mais sa nouvelle vie reprenait vite le dessus.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca va. J'ai été pas mal prise par les tests à Quantico, lui répondit-elle. Mais vous m'avez tous manquez au bureau !... Tu m'as manqué.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Hotch lui sourit, touché par ses mots. Elle n'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui renvoie ses mots.

- Je te garde une assiette de côté, précisa-t-elle.

Il appréciait ce genre d'intentions. Il ne parlais pas que du fait de lui garder de quoi manger ce soir. Non, il appréciait le fait qu'elle n'essait pas de le faire parler de l'affaire ou de ce qu'il ressentait face à cela. Elle était du métier, elle savait ce que c'était.

- Je dois y aller. Jack est déjà à table, lança Emily tout sourire.

- Bon appétit.

- Merci. A tout à l'heure, lui répondit-elle.

- A tout à l'heure, lui dit-il avant que la connexion ne se coupe.

Il resta un moment à fixer l'écran. Rossi vint s'installer en face de lui. Hotch releva les yeux.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire comme ça, fit remarquer Rossi.

Hotch ferma l'ordinateur portable et sourit à son ami.

- Comment vont Jack et Emily ? demanda Dave.

- Bien, répondit-il simplement.

Il reprit sa lecture des dossiers mais sentit le regard insitant de son ami. Il releva la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-il.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda à son tour Rossi.

Hotch resta un instant silencieux.

- Je pensais ne pas être fait pour la vie de famille... ou du moins pas très doué, commença à dire Hotch. J'ai fais souffrir Hayley à cause de ça.

Rossi écouta attentivement.

- Et pour ça, je m'en voudrais toujours... ainsi que de...

- Tu as fais tout ce qu'il fallait, interrompit Dave.

- C'est une discussion que nous avons déjà eu, coupa à son tour Aaron.

- C'est exact ! Mais cette fois,crois-moi, Emily ne te laissera pas faire !

Hotch regarda son ami.

- C'est une de nos meilleures profilers, ne l'oublie pas ! fit remarquer Rossi. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Il lui sourit et s'adossa dans son fauteuil.

* * *

Il se glissa doucement dans la chambre de l'enfant. La lumière était encore allumée et il se doutait que Jack avait du insisté auprès d'Emily pour laisser allumer jsuqu'au moment où son père rentrerait. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit délicatement près de Jack. Il regarda un long moment son fils endormi. Il était si paisible. Après une telle affaire, son plus grand bonheur était de rentrer auprès de lui et de...

Il caressa tendrement le front de l'enfant. Il grandissait de plus en plus vite et il devenait un petit garçon qui savait ce qu'il voulait. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il tenait ça de lui. Mais plus il grandissait et plus il ressemblait à Hayley. Il regarda le cadre posé sur la table de nuit. La photo d'Hayley. Elle faisait toujours partie de leurs vies et en ferait toujours partie.

Puis son regard alla au deuxième cadre sur la table. Celle de leur soirée avec Emily. Leur deuxième chance. Leur nouvelle vie. Il avait eu des doutes mais ils s'évaporaient à chacun de ses instants passés. Il regarda à nouveau Jack endormit. Il serrait sa peluche contre lui.

Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Puis il sortit sans bruit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière au passage. Il se rendit dans leur chambre. Il sourit intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi.

La lumière était éteinte. Il vit la silhouête d'Emily allongé dans le lit. Il se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, prit une rapide douche et se changea pour dormir. Il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et se dirigea doucement vers le lit. Ses yeux mirent un certain à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et eu envie de serrer Emily sans ses bras. Il se colla contre elle tout en l'enlaçant délicatement.

Quelque peu surpris, il sentit la main d'Emily glisser sur la sienne et entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

- Je ne dormais pas vraiment, l'interrompit-elle en se collant d'avantage à lui.

Il nicha son visage dans les cheveux d'Emily. Il adorait son parfum. Elle ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Elle adorait cette intimité qui c'était instaurer entre eux et heureuse qu'Aaron cherche réconfort auprès d'elle.

- Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il savait de quoi elle voulait parler et il savait pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais le fait de rentrer avec eux lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser dans le coup.

Puis ils restèrent ainsi enlacé et s'endormirent.

* * *

Aaron arriva dans le salon, tout juste réveillé. Il vit son fils assis à la table entrain de colorier. Il avait entendu l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Emily devait être sous la douche. Il s'approcha de son fils.

- Bonjour bonhomme !

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et alla se servir du café qui était déjà préparé.

- Bonjour papa ! répondit l'enfant en levant ses grands yeux vers lui. T'es rentré tard hier !

Aaron vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Oui. Tu dormais quand je suis rentré.

- C'est ce qu'à dit Mily, déclara Jack. Elle m'a dit aussi de ne pas faire trop de bruit ce matin pour que tu puisse te reposer. Alors j'ai décidé de te faire un dessin.

- C'est gentil, répondit Aaron en regardant son fils avec tendresse.

Emily arriva à cet instant. Elle était en peignoir et avait encore les cheveux mouillés. Lorsqu'elle vit Hotch et que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui sourit. Elle s'approcha du père et du fils. Elle se pencha et embrassa Aaron.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Mily ! Papa est réveillé ! On va pouvoir aller au parc ! s'écria l'enfant.

Jack avait une énergie débordante. Aaron et Emily se regardèrent amusés.

- Voilà ce que je propose, commença à dire Emily. Pendant que ton père va prendre sa douche, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner et tu vas aller t'habiller bonhomme. Et ensuite nous irons au parc. Est-ce que ça te va ? dit-elle en s'accroupissant près de lui.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-il.

Il sauta presque de sa chaise et courut vers sa chambre. Emily se redressa tout en regardant le petit garçon s'éloigner.

- Il attends cette journée depuis des jours, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Hocth.

Il l'attira vers lui en l'enlaçant.

- Moi aussi, déclara-t-il.

Elle passa les mains dans les cheveux d'Aaron et planta son regard dans le sien. Plus elle en découvrait sur cet homme et plus elle en tombait amoureuse. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Baiser auquel il répondit immédiatement. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément puis Emily s'écarta à contre coeur.

- Si on continue comme ça, nous serons jamais prêt pour le parc ! murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Aaron sourit à son tour en posant sa tête contre elle.

- Tu as raison, avoua-t-il en se détachant doucement.

Il se leva lentement mais elle ne bougea pas. Il mumura à son oreille.

- Ce n'est que partie remise !

Puis il retourna dans la chambre, la laissant avec ses pensées.

Surprenant en effet, se dit-elle.

* * *

_Avant dernier volet de cette histoire - Veda Leen. ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

Il cliqua sur le dernier lien intéressant et l'ajouta à ses favoris. Il sourit et s'arrêta un instant. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour faire ça, surtout après la mort de Hayley. Il avait été hanté des semaines, voir même des mois après son décès. Il s'était accroché à son fils et à cet Amour qui émanait de lui. Le père et le fils avaient appris à vivre ensemble et puis Emily était entrée dans leurs vies.

Il sourit à nouveau et s'adossa à son fauteuil. Les choses s'étaient tellement fait si simplement que cela en était étonnant et pourtant, c'était bien réel. Il formait, à leur manière, une famille. Une famille qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir.

S'il avait tout d'abord eu certaines réticentes et certaines peurs, aujourd'hui, il avait réussit à passer ses craintes pour construire un avenir, rempli d'Amour. Il allait suivre les conseils de Hayley.

Il regarda l'heure. Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Il n'avait absolument pas vu l'heure passé. Il avait été pris par ses recherches. Il avait prévenu Emily qu'il rentrerait tard mais il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'éterniser à ce point.

Il ferma les applications sur son ordinateur et l'éteignit. Il regroupa ses dossiers et les enferma dans sa malette.

Il rentrait chez lui. Il y a de ça quelques années, il aurait trouvé n'importe quelle excuse pour passer la nuit au bureau, pour ne pas se retrouver seul dans son appartement. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une deuxième chance et c'était sans doute le plus grand défi de sa vie mais aussi sa plus grande joie.

Lorsqu'il arriva près des ascenseurs, il fut plus que surpris d'y trouver JJ, attendant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ! demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

JJ se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question ! lui répondit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Henry est chez ses grand-parents et Will est en planque, alors j'en ai profité pour terminer plusieurs dossiers. Et vous, quelle est votre excuse ? demanda JJ.

- J'effectuais des recherches, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, répondit-il en fixant les étages qui défilaient.

JJ afficha un immense sourire et il le sentit. Il se tourna vers elle.

- C'est la vérité pour une fois, admit-il.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. L'ascenseur arriva et ils montèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Hotch appuya sur le bouton du parking.

- J'ai encore du mal à me séparer d'Henry, fit-elle remarquer. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il rentrera à l'école !

- Ils grandissent vite !

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Hey ! Vous êtes censé me rassurer et me dire que j'ai encore le temps avant de me faire du soucis, lui déclara-t-elle.

- Bienvenue dans le monde sans pitié des parents, lui répondit-il avec humour.

Un léger silence s'installa.

- Comment va Jack ? demanda JJ.

- Il va bien, merci. Il n'arrête pas de nous demander quand est-ce qu'il pourra à nouveau jouer avec Henry, lui répondit-il.

C'est à la fin de sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'employer "nous" en pensant à Emily et lui. Vu le sourire de JJ, elle l'avait remarqué aussi.

- Ça nous ferait plaisir de vous recevoir à la maison, Emily, Jack et vous. Henry en sera ravi aussi, l'invita JJ.

- Nous en serions ravi aussi, lui répondit-il.

Elle l'observa un instant.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous Hotch, déclara-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle et ils se fixèrent quelques minutes. Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger d'autres paroles à cet instant.

L'ascenseur se stoppa et les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Merci, lui dit-il avant qu'ils ne quittent tout les deux la cabine.

* * *

Il entra dans l'appartement et fut surpris d'y trouver la lumière et la télé encore allumée. Il déposa sa mallette sur la table dans l'entrée et s'avança dans le salon. Il vit Emily et Jack endormit sur le canapé. Ils étaient touchants. Emily tenait tendrement l'enfant contre elle. Il s'assit sur la table basse et les regarda un instant.

Il attrapa la télécomande et éteignit la télé. Emily se réveilla lentement. Elle sourit en croisant le regard d'Aaron.

- Hey ! lui lança-t-elle.

- Désolé pour le retard, chuchota-t-il.

Elle essaya de se redresser mais elle vit que Jack était bien installé. Elle se résigna.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. J'étais simplement entrain de faire une recherche et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée.

Elle sourit.

- Nous non plus, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de Jack, endormit contre elle.

- Je vais aller le coucher, lui dit-il.

Il souleva délicatement son fils dans ses bras. Jack bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Aaron serra son fils contre lui et se rendit dans sa chambre. Emily se redressa et s'assit dans le canapé. Elle ramassa les assiettes et les verres qui traînaient sur la table basse et se rendit en cuisine. Elle les déposa dans le lave vaisselle.

Elle retourna dans le salon pour ranger un peu lorsqu'Aaron revint dans la pièce. Il s'approcha lentement et l'enlaça. Elle glissa ses mains sur sa nuque et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

- Pour me faire pardonner, est-ce que je peux t'inviter à déjeuner demain ? lui demanda-t-il.

- On a déjà réfléchi à cette éventualité avec Jack, lui fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

- Je vois ! Et à quoi vais-je avoir droit ? demanda-t-il.

- Jack veut aller voir le dernier disney, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de m'inviter à déjeuner, lui fit-elle remarqué en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Il attendit la fin du cours pour entrer dans la salle. Il croisa quelques jeunes recrues et de vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Puis il vit Emily en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme. Il hésita à la rejoindre mais avant qu'il ne puisse se poser d'avantage la question, elle le remarqua. Elle lui sourit et il alla la rejoindre. Les recrues continuaient à quitter la salle, mais certains semblaient traîner et avoir reconnu Hotch.

Aaron rejoignit Emily qui semblait être enfin libre.

- C'est toi qui est en avance ou moi qui suis en retard ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda sa montre et vit que c'était elle qui avait dépassé l'horaire.

- Je viens à peine d'arriver !

Un jeune homme s'approcha timidement des deux agents.

- Excusez-moi ! Déclara-t-il au bout d'un instant. Vous êtes Aaron Hotchner ?

Emily sourit en entendant la question. Elle se tourna vers Hotch en souriant.

- Ta réputation t'a précédée ! Lui dit-elle.

Puis elle continua de rassembler ses affaires.

- Nous avons étudié toutes vos enquêtes, se confia le jeune homme, en indiquant un petit groupe qui se tenait non loin. Et tout le monde connaît les exploits de votre équipe.

Aaron ne répondit rien et se contenta d'écouter. Emily le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas le genre à se vanter.

- Nous avons été ravi de savoir que l'agent Prentiss venait nous donner des cours... continua avec enthousiasme le jeune agent.

Prentiss sourit légèrement à la remarque en fermant son sac. Aaron passa une main dans son dos pour la faire passer avant lui.

- Profitez de la chance qui vous est offerte ! Lança Hotch avant de guider Prentiss vers la sortie.

* * *

Il descendit de la voiture, la contourna et rejoignit Emily sur le trottoir.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Nous y sommes ! lui répondit-il.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne reconnut pas l'endroit. C'était un quartier résidentiel, en centre ville.

- A qui rendons-nous visite ? continua-t-elle à demander.

- Personne !

Il n'en dit pas plus et l'emmena vers une des maisons.

- Ce n'est pas ma seule sélection mais je dois avouer que c'est ma préférée, lui dit-il en sortant un jeu de clé de sa poche.

Elle commençait à comprendre mais elle se demandait si c'était bien réel et si elle n'interprétait pas tout de travers.

- Selon mes sources, tu apprécie particulièrement ce quartier et je sais que tu as un penchant pour ce style d'architecture...

Il ouvrit la porte. Emily quand à elle, se remettait encore de la surprise. Il la fit entrer et la suivit.

- Nous avons un grand salon... une salle à manger... au fond, la cuisine et un bureau... dit-il en gesticulant dans la grande pièce.

Elle le regarda en souriant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Aaron serait-il entrain de lui proposer d'acheter une maison ?

- A l'étage, nous avons une grande chambre avec sa salle de bain, et deux autres petites chambres et une autre salle de bain. A l'arrière, nous avons...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Emily s'était rapprochée de lui et l'enlaça.

- Il y a un petit jardin... nous sommes à 10 minutes du bureau, 15 minutes de l'école de Jack...  
- Aaron... elle est superbe ! se contenta-t-elle de lui dire, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il la fixa un long moment. Ces mois passés ensemble avaient été révélateurs et il avait découvert des capacités insoupçonnés chez lui, ou plutôt bien cachés. Avec Jack et Emily, ils avaient formés une famille et avaient instaurés leurs propres règles. Cela fonctionnait à merveille.

Il ne pouvait prétendre que ces peurs avaient disparues mais au moins elles ne dirigeaient plus sa vie. Et il souhaitait encore aller plus loin. Cette maison serait un nouveau départ, ensemble.

Emily ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il se livre d'avantage et que d'une certaine manière il lui explique son geste.

- L'appartement commence à se faire petit. C'est très bien pour un père célibataire mais pas pour une famille, commença-t-il à dire.

Elle se tenait toujours dans ses bras, souriante. Entendre Aaron parler de famille la touchait beaucoup. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser tout ce qui leur arrivait.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être envisager d'emménager dans quelque chose de plus grand, continua-t-il.

Il regarda autour d'eux puis reporta son attention sur Emily.

- Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.  
- Elle nous ressemble, répondit-il en souriant.

La maison avait ce style moderne particulier qu'elle aimait, avec la force et la chaleur de l'ancien. Rien avoir avec les maisons typiques des familles américaines que l'on voyait souvent.

- Elle est disponible dès aujourd'hui. L'agent immobilier est un ami et il veut bien nous la mettre de côté, le temps que l'on s'organise, précisa-t-il.  
- Où est-ce que je signe ? lui répondit-elle.

Il savait qu'elle avait dit ça pour bien plus que pour la maison. Elle s'engageait avec Jack et lui et pour bien plus que quelques mois : pour la vie. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ils scellèrent leur décision par un long et tendre baiser.

* * *

Les voitures et le camion s'arrêtèrent dans la rue, devant la nouvelle maison de Aaron et Emily. Hotch et Morgane descendirent du camion, tandis que les autres, ainsi que Jessica, quittèrent les voitures avec lesquelles ils étaient venus.

- Elle est superbe ! lança JJ en découvrant la maison.  
- Elle a du chien ! rajouta garcia en s'approchant de la demeure.

Emily lâcha la main de Jack qui courut à la porte d'entrée. La porte était verrouillée. Il se tourna vers son père déçu. Aaron rejoignit son fils et déverrouilla la porte pour laisser son fils avoir l'honneur d'ouvrir leur nouvelle maison. Chose que Jack fit très rapidement.

Tout le monde le suivit à l'intérieur. Ils découvrirent les lieux et chacun sembla apprécier la maison.

- Wouaahh ! C'est immense ! S'écria Morgane.

- Ça paraissait plus petit vu de l'extérieur, commenta Reid.

- Vous venez voir ma chambre ? Demanda Jack avec enthousiasme.

- Montre-nous le chemin ! On te suit ! Lui répondit Garcia.

Jack lui prit la main et l'amena, JJ, Jessica et elle dans sa chambre.

- Il est déjà chez lui ! fit remarquer Dave.

- Il attendait cette journée avec impatience, déclara Emily. Et il n'était pas le seul, continua-t-elle en venant passer ses bras autour de Hotch.

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque.

- Vous avez une maison superbe ! leur dit Morgane. Vous allez être bien ici.

Ils savaient tous ce que ce nouveau "départ" signifiait pour Aaron ainsi que pour Emily.

- Félicitations ! lança Dave en venant serré la main de son ami.

Le regard d'Aaron suffit à remercier Rossi.

- Ce n'est pas tout ! Mais on a encore du travail qui nous attend, interrompit Morgane en frappant dans ses mains. Et avec tous ces cartons ont risque d'en avoir pour le week-end !

Ils regardèrent, dans la rue, le camion remplis de cartons qui les attendait.

- Waaaoouhhhhh ! entendirent-ils.

Emily sourit. Ils se tournèrent vers le couloir et Jack arriva en courant.

- Venez voir ! Cria-t-il avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Tout le monde le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Jack et ils découvrirent le pourquoi de tous ces cris. La chambre avait un mur peint dans un décors savane. C'était très réaliste.

Hotch fut surpris. Il se tourna vers Emily. Son sourire la trahit. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de Jack.

- Ça te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ouiii ! répondit-il.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda Reid.

- Je n'ai pas ce talent ! Mais j'ai un ami artiste peintre, répondit Emily. il a bien voulu me rendre ce petit service.

- C'est trop bien ! S'écria à nouveau Jack en continuant de découvrir sa chambre.

* * *

Le téléphone de JJ se mit à sonner alors qu'ils déchargeaient les derniers cartons. Elle décrocha et s'éloigna un instant. Tout le monde savait que dans quelques minutes, ils allaient être fixé sur leur occupation des prochains jours. Ils continuèrent ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire jusqu'à que JJ soit de retour. Rien qu'à son visage, ils comprirent.

- On a une affaire, précisa tout de même JJ. A Seattle.

Hotch regarda sa montre.

- Rendez-vous à l'aéroport dans 1 heure, lança-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Emily et Jessica.

- Cette fois-ci, je fais partie du voyage. Aucun cours cette semaine ! précisa Emily.

Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient heureux de la retrouver sur le terrain. Lorsqu'elle était absente, cela s'en ressentait dans la dynamique de l'équipe mais ils avaient juste appris à fonctionner différemment.

Chacun allait partir chacun de son côté quand Jack prit la parole.

- Je vais chercher mon sac moi aussi !

Les adultes s'arrêtèrent dans leurs élans et regardèrent l'enfant. Aaron s'accroupit à la hauteur de son fils.

- Jack, Papa et Emily doivent aller au travail... commença à expliquer Hotch à son fils.  
- Je sais ! répondit tout de suite Jack. Mais je ne peux pas rester tout seul à la maison donc je vais chez tante Jessica, pendant que toi et Mily, allez arrêter les méchants, expliqua naturellement l'enfant.

Tout le monde sourit aux dires de Jack. Il grandissait très vite. Lorsqu'il vit que son père était d'accord, il partit en courant vers l'endroit où était entreposée ses affaires.

- Les enfants s'acclimatent beaucoup plus rapidement que nous ! ponctua Rossi.

Jessica se tourna vers son beau-frère.

- Je m'occupe de fermer la maison. Allez-y !  
- Merci, lui répondit-il.

Le reste de l'équipe s'en alla. Jessica alla aider Jack à prendre toutes ses affaires et Hotch rejoignit Emily pour prendre son sac lui aussi.

Voilà ce qu'allait être leur vie. Vivre dans cette grande maison, recevoir leurs amis, aller au bureau et... partir en intervention en laissant Jack avec Jessica. L'enfant avait l'air de très bien le vivre et... Hotch se surprit à être plus détendu à cette idée.

Il s'arrêta un instant et observa Emily qui attrapait ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, elle remarqua le regard différent posé sur elle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle au passage.

Cette fois c'était à lui de lui répondre.(petit clin d'oeil à l'épisode 5x06)

- Rien !

Elle lui sourit et il la suivit jusqu'à leur voiture.

**FIN**

Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et merci pour tous ces reviews.

A bientôt dans un nouveau fic ^_^


End file.
